Yu-Gi-Ed!
by AwesomeONE354
Summary: Long ago, a deadly game was unlocked into the world until a powerful pharaoh sealed it away within 7 millennium items. Now, 5,000 years later, a boy named Eddy unlocks the secrets of the Millennium Puzzle for destiny has chosen him to defend the world from the return of the deadly game. This is Yu-Gi-Oh! EEnE Style! (EEnE in Anime Style; OCs; HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)
1. It's Time to Duel!

******Yu-Gi-Ed!**

**__****_Long ago, where the pyramids were still young, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power. But these "Shadow Games" erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world. Until a brave and powerful pharaoh locked the dark magic away; imprisoning it within the mystical millennium items. Now, five-thousand years later, a boy named Eddy unlocks the secrets of the Millennium Puzzle. He is infused with ancient magical energies for destiny has chosen him to defend the world from the return of the Shadow Games, just as the brave Pharaoh did. Five-thousand years ago..._**

* * *

**____****_Chapter 1: It's Time to Duel!_**

It was a regular sunny day at the infamous Peach Creek Jr. High School in the season of spring. Inside was a classroom with a total of thirty desks with a teacher's desk near the chalkboard along with education-related posters of math, history, science and literature all around the room. There were two desks that turned to each other along showing two card mats on both tables along with a crowd of students around two boys playing a card game that looked to be a game of "Duel Monsters"; a card playing game that originally released in Japan then released in America so kids can play the game as well. For about a week since it came, Duel Monsters was the most popular card-trading game in America; it's been two years since its release.

"Yo, Lumpy. Earth to Ed! Hey, man. Are you there? It's your turn." said a young fourteen year old boy with black-colored hair with three spikes at the front, wearing a yellow shirt with a red stripe on the right side of the shirt, purple ends on both sleeves and collar, light blue pants, a wallet chain the left side, red shoes, and has a strange pyramid-like necklace around his neck with an eye on the front. That boy was Eddy Anderson.

On a another side of the desk was a fourteen year old boy named Edward Robertson, he had short orange hair and a thick monobrow, wearing a green jacket with two white small stripes on both sleeves, a red-and-white striped shirt under the jacket, dark blue pants and black shoes. Ed seems to be having trouble picking a card to play.

"Okay, let's see here. I got it! I'll play this guy." Ed said as he placed an Indian-like monster card on the mat with an attack number of 800 and a defense number of 400. Ed felt confident that he summoned a monster on the field that could beat Eddy, "That's a good one. Right, Eddy?"

Eddy nodded and smiled at his seeing he had confidence in himself, "Yes, Ed. That's a good one. But really, it's not good enough." Eddy said as he placed a green dragon monster card with an attack number of 1500 and a defense number of 800, thus destroying Ed's monster and ending the game. This shocked Ed big time, seeing that he lost... again.

"Aw, man! I lost again! How do you do that, Eddy?" Ed asked.

"I guess it's just luck." Eddy chuckled.

"Actually, it's more likely to be strategy in this game." answered a fourteen year old boy named Eddward Young.

Most people more likely call him "Double D" because of the two d's in his name. He wears a black sock with two white stripes on the left side as a hat, wears a red-orange colored t-shirt, purple shorts, long red socks to the length of his thighs and light blue shoes. He's been friends with Ed and Eddy for a long time.

"Hey, Double D. What's up?" Ed asked.

"I am well, Ed. Thank you for asking. It appears you have lost again." Edd said.

"Yeah. Eddy's real good at this game. I don't know how he does it."

"Well, it's like as Double D said; this card game has a lot of strategy and takes a lot of practice." Eddy answered.

"And speaking of strategy— how come you never show this type of intelligence in school, Eddy?" Edd asked.

"Hey, I can't do both, Sock-head! The reason is that I bring the strategy in this game is because it's fun. I don't do that smart mumbo-jumbo stuff in school, it's just too boring."

"Why am I not surprised?" Edd asked himself.

For Eddy, he's not that much of a fan of school. As much as he loves money, he loves playing the game of Duel Monsters the most. He's always the best at it, even though it's a strategy game. Truthfully, he's actually more focused on the game than scams and money combined.

"Well, anyway, Ed, if you really want to help out your deck, you can start at my granddad's game shop. He's got all the types of cards you can get. Even the rarest cards of all time." Eddy said.

Ed then excitedly got up from his seat and says, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go, you guys!"

"Hang on, Ed. It's not time to go. We still only got five minutes until the bell." Edd said.

"Aw, man! Hey, Eddy, want to play again?"

"Sure. Why not? After this, we'll go straight to my granddad's shop and look at a special rare card he's got." Eddy said.

"Ooh! Can't wait to found out what it is!"

There was only one student sitting down his desk with a bored expression on his face, but yet was hearing out the entire conversation from the Eds. This student was wearing a red hat that was backwards covering his short orange hair, wearing a long sleeve yellow-green shirt, black shorts and black shoes. This student was Kevin Smith.

_'A rare card? Could it be the card that I was searching for?' _Kevin thought.

**Near the game shop...**

The Eds are now headed to the game shop to help Ed out with his strategy deck. Ed was so excited, he hopped around happily like a bunny.

"Oh, man. I wonder what kind of cards your grandpa's got, Eddy!" Ed said.

"To be honest, Ed. I agree with you. My granddad's always getting the best cards from around the world." Eddy replied.

"Speaking of card games, we have arrived, gentlemen." Edd pointed at the store.

"Yay! Let's go, guys!" Ed said, running to the store.

"Can't stop the big lump's eagerness for card games. Right, Sock-head?" Eddy asked.

"That's true, Eddy." Edd agreed.

Before they went inside the building, "Hey, guys!"

Ed, Edd and Eddy turned to see a young girl at the age of thirteen, she has long purple hair that covers her forehead and reaches at shoulder-length along with big, beautiful, violet eyes that matches her hair and light pale skin. She wears a pink t-shirt, two bracelets on both wrists, a short, light-blue skirt that's an inch above the knee, and brown cowboy boots. She had a face that all boys would fall for, except for the Eds because they already got one for Nazz. Her name was Clarissa Rivera. She and the Eds had been friends since she moved to the Cul-de-Sac neighborhood a year ago. She didn't care what anyone said about the three boys or her— all that matters to her was their friendship.

"Hey, Clarissa. How's it going?" Eddy greeted.

"I'm fine, Eddy. Thanks for asking." Clarissa smiled.

"Clarissa!" Ed yelled as he ran to her and hugged her very tightly, "I missed you, Clarissa!"

"Ed! It's only been... an hour since... sixth period...!" Clarissa breathed.

"Oh. Sorry." Ed said, letting her go.

"It's okay. So, what are you guys doing here?"

"We're trying to help Ed out to become better with his deck and strategy." Edd answered.

"And we're also going to see a special rare card that my granddad's got." Eddy finished.

"A special rare card? What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know. But let's go in and find out."

The game shop wasn't really a big fancy shop. but it wasn't a small dirty one either. This shop was a twenty-foot tall building with the symbol of games above the door. Inside the store, there were posters of Duel Monsters everywhere on the walls, along with displays of duel monsters cards on each stack and video games as well. At the very end of the other side of the store, there stands an old man sweeping the floor who looked to be at an age of sixty, he was the same size as Eddy, had the same hairstyle as him, but shorter, also wears a red shirt with khaki pants and regular boots.

"Hey, Granddad." Eddy greeted.

The old man turned to see Eddy and his friends at the door, "Eddy. Hey, how's it going?"

"It's good, Granddad. It's just that my friend, Ed, needs help with his deck."

"Oh, your friend needs help?"

"Not just that, though. I told my friends that you have a special rare card. So can you show it to us?"

"Rare card? My special card? Hm..."

Eddy's grandfather grasps his chin, thinking about showing his rare card to his grandson's friends.

"Come on, Granddad. Please! Please!" Eddy begged as he clapped his hands together in plead.

"Pretty Please?" Ed said doing the same thing.

"Hm... Ah, How can I refuse? I don't usually take this out, but you kids are going to be the first to see this." Eddy's grandpa said before he pulled out a small box containing the rare card.

The kids were eager to see what the card was. The elderly man opened the box, pulled out the card and revealed it to them. They were absolutely shocked to see what the card was.

"No way!" both Ed and Clarissa said.

"Is that...?" Edd questioned.

"It is. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Eddy answered.

The legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The most powerful dragons of all in Duel Monsters with an attack power of 3000 and defense power of 2500. It is said that no one has been able to defeat this great and mighty beast in battle and no monster has been able to survive against it.

"Yes, kids. This is the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. So rare, so powerful, I never let it leave my hands. There are only four in the world." he stated as the kids still looked in amazement.

The card was then taken away by Ed trying to look at how shiny it is, "Pretty card... Ha-ha..."

The elderly man quickly took the card back from him, "Don't mess with it, Ed! This card is absolutely priceless."

"Hey, Gramps. What's so special about that card anyway?" Eddy asked.

"Well, Eddy, the reason that it's really special to me is not of how rare it is, it's actually because—"

He was interrupted by the sounds of a bell coming from the front door.

"Hello, can I help you?" Eddy's granddad asked as the kids turned to see who it was.

"If you can't, I wouldn't be surprised." answered a young man with a red hat, green shirt, black shorts, and is holding a large suitcase.

"Kevin?" the kids asked in unison.

"What are you doing here, Shovel-chin?" asked Eddy, annoyed.

"Not that it concerns you dorks, but I came to see the rare card that you were talking about earlier." Kevin answered.

"Please, why would you be interested in this card anyway?"

Kevin only smirked to this, "The reason is that if I hear that there's a rare card in any place, I come to seize it."

"You would, Shovel-chin. I bet you couldn't even duel me without trying to get a rare card."

Kevin walks into the store, "Please, like I would duel a loser like you. I have a better chance of playing Solitaire. I am the number one top ranked duelist of all in the country and the favorite to win the Duel Monsters Championship Tournament. Hmph, you dorks wouldn't last two minutes against me."

Eddy just wanted to punch Kevin in the face real badly, but Clarissa stopped him, showing that violence is never the answer. It is true what Kevin said; he is the top ranking Duelist of all time and is the undefeated champion for the past two years since the release of the game.

"Now, does this shop have any worthwhile cards or not?" Kevin asked before he looked down at the register table and sees the rare Blue-Eyes White Dragon; he was surprised, so he quickly went to the card to see it closely, "Can it be? The Blue-Eyes White Dragon in a dump like this?"

_'It is! The card that I've been searching for...!'_ He thought.

"Well, enough window shopping. Is there anything else that I can help you with?" the grandfather said as he closed the box and pulled it to him.

Kevin then pulled out his suitcase on the table, surprising Eddy's grandfather, and opened it. The grandfather was amazed by what was in the case.

"Listen, old man. Give me your Blue-Eyes White Dragon and I'll trade you all of these."

In the case, there was a whole bunch of Duel Monsters cards that looked to be the rarest of all. This amazed the kids, even Eddy.

"Impressive, but no thanks." the elderly man replied.

This shocked the kids even more, that mouths dropped to the floor. **(1)**

Kevin looked a little frustrated, "Hmph. Fine, then. If you won't trade, maybe I'll buy it off of you. Name your price, money's no object. I can pay anything you ask."

For Kevin, he actually happens to be the richest kid in school since he is the son of the former owner of a company called "Smith Corporations;" a company that develops new technology for all types. Kevin now owns the company in place since his father mysteriously departed from the company. No one knows why though, not even Kevin.

"I'm sure you could. But this card means more than anything to me, not because of how rare or powerful it is, because of what it means to me." the elder stated, "It was given to me by a dear friend of mine from long ago. I treasure this card every day in remembrance of that friend. So, parting with this card is completely out of the question."

This answer shocked and angered Kevin, big time, _'No...!'_

Eddy actually knew what his grandfather was doing, thinking at first he was wasting an opportunity of a lifetime. But he realized that card is special, not because it was rare, it is because of the friendship between him and his old friend. It reminded him the close friendship between him and his friends. From what Eddy's learning, he sees that money doesn't always bring happiness.

"So you would feel the same for it, even if it were a common card. Right, Granddad?" Eddy asked.

"Exactly, my grandson." he replied, "You see, this precious card has bonded with my heart."

Kevin slammed the suitcase and said, "Fine! I've had enough of your nonsense! Senile old fool...!"

He walked out of the store in anger and sat in his black limousine. The vehicle drives off and he thinks of what happened in frustration.

_'Cards with a heart... Ridiculous! These cards are all about power and one way or another; his Blue-Eyes White Dragon card will be mine...'_ Kevin thought.

**Later...**

Outside was a large, glass-plated, five-story-tall building with the letters of SC standing for "Smith Corporations." Inside the building were Kevin and his men.

"Gentlemen, there's a little something I like for you to pick up at a certain place." Kevin said.

a raspy voice replied, "Gladly, master Kevin."

**The next day, at the game shop...**

Eddy's grandfather was cleaning up around the shop to keep it tidy. As he did, the sounds of a bell ringing came in.

"Good morning." he greeted turning to see three men at the door.

Three of them were wearing sunglasses and black suits, but only two were the tallest and one was short in the middle and bald-headed. The old man was suspicious about this.

"My master, Kevin Smith, would like to challenge you to a Duel. You will come with us now." the short man requested.

"And if I were to decline?" the old man questioned.

The sun gleamed in the short man's glasses, showing a threat was coming.

"I'm afraid I must... insist." he answered when the two tall men from behind took a step, showing that they will force him to come with them.

_'Young Kevin just doesn't understand, but I'll teach him a lesson about the Heart of the Cards.'_ he thought.

**Later, after school...**

The Eds and Clarissa walking down the sidewalk from a long day of school.

"Man, what a day!" Ed said.

"I'll say." Clarissa agreed. **(2)**

"Hey, let's head down to the shop to see what other cards my granddad's got." Eddy suggested.

Everyone agrees to go to the shop. The kids arrived and went inside to see the shop was empty, no one was here.

"Mr. Anderson?" Edd called.

"Hello?" Ed called.

"Hey, Granddad. It's me, Eddy. Granddad?" Eddy called.

"Maybe he left?" Clarissa assumed.

"Maybe. But why would he leave the door open?" Eddy asked before the phone ranged; Eddy answers it, "Hello. Game-shop."

_*How's it going, dork?*_

Eddy was shocked to hear that familiar voice on the other line, "Kevin?!"

"Hey, Eddy. Your grandfather's here with me and he's not feeling too well. So, do me a favor and come pick him up." Kevin said with a sinister grin and chuckling.

"Kevin! What did you do to him, you jerk?!"

**Sunset, at Smith Corporations...**

The kids arrived at the building and ran into the elevator going up. As the elevator door opens, the kids see Eddy's grandfather on the floor.

Eddy runs to him, "Granddad! Granddad, are you all right?"

"Eddy, I tried to teach that boy, Kevin, a lesson about the Heart of the Cards, but I failed." the grandfather said in pain.

From behind, Kevin was standing there with a smirk on his face, "How's the old man doing?"

"Kevin, you delinquent! What did you do to him?" Edd said.

"We had a little duel, that's all. We each putted up a card as the grand prize. But since he was against a champion like me, there's was no chance for an old fool like him. Heh-heh." Kevin chuckled.

"Kevin, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Clarissa stated.

"Why should I, Clarissa? I played fair and look at the sweet prize I've won." he replied as he pulled out the Blue-Eyes card and ripped it in half.

This upsets the kids and Eddy's grandfather the most.

"My granddad's most precious card...!" said Eddy, shocked.

"Yes, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon is a very rare and powerful card. And this one will never be used against me." Kevin smirked.

"My Blue-Eyes White Dragon... My-My treasure..." the elderly man groaned.

"Granddad! Kevin, you slime-ball...! How could you do this to him?" Eddy said.

Eddy now just wanted to knock his lights out for this, but his grandfather stops him to tell him something.

"Eddy...! Here, take this." he holds a deck of cards out, "This is the deck that I used against him. I put my soul into these cards. Please use it."

Eddy looked to his injured elder, "Granddad, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I've trained you all about this game and you know it better than I do. So please, take this deck and teach him respect about the Heart of the Cards."

"But Gramps, I got to get you to a doctor."

"Sounds like an excuse. Your friends can care for your pathetic grandfather... while you and I duel. How about it, dork? Are you up for it or are you just afraid of losing?" Kevin smiled evilly.

Eddy looked like he was about to have tears in his eyes from the frustration of Kevin's decision. But, a dopey voice came out.

"Take him, Eddy!"

Eddy turned to see Ed, Edd and Clarissa behind him, "Ed?"

"Eddy, you can take this guy on. I want you to teach that big jerk a lesson about what a real Duelist is all about!"

"Ed's right, Eddy. You have to do this for your grandfather!" Edd said.

"We're all right behind you, Eddy!" Clarissa said.

Eddy looked surprised, "Ed... Double D... Clarissa... Do you guys really think I can do this?"

"Eddy, we _know_ you can do this. You're the best Duelist I've ever seen. We believe in you, buddy." Ed said.

"Don't worry about your grandfather, Eddy. We'll take care of him while you take care of Kevin." Edd said.

"You can do it!" Clarissa said.

"Guys..." his shock turned into a smile, "Thanks, you guys. Okay, granddad. I'll do it." Eddy said as he took the deck from his grandfather.

"I know you can do it, Eddy." the grandfather replied.

"Everyone, put your hands together and I'll mark us with a special sign." Clarissa said as she pulled out a marker and wrote on the Eds' and her hands.

The special mark looked to be a smiley face. The Eds were confused by what was on their hands.

"Huh? What's this, Clarissa?" Ed asked.

"It's a symbol of our friendship. So when Eddy is alone, he'll always remember we're on his side, no matter what." she answered.

Eddy nodded in agreement. Outside, Clarissa and the other two Eds were helping Eddy's grandpa into the ambulance van.

"Hey, Double D. Ed and I will help Eddy's grandpa get to the hospital. Why don't you go in there and cheer Eddy on?" Clarissa asked.

"Ok. Take care of him, Clarissa." Edd replied.

**Inside a stadium...**

The arena was a large room with two duel pods across each other and shows Kevin and Eddy on both sides of the pods.

"I designed this virtual stadium myself. Impressive, hmm? I think you'll agree. It adds a bit more life to the game." when he said that, the pods began to move toward each other, "We each start with 2000 Life Points; first player to hit zero loses. Are you ready to play, dork?"

"Playtime is over, Kevin!" Eddy said.

When Eddy said that, his pyramid necklace started to glow around him. Along with a word that can be heard loudly throughout the stadium.

_**"YU-GI-OOHHH!"**_

A huge beam came around him and started to disappear. Eddy was seen again, but had a whole new different look. His black hair was spikier, his eyes were sharper, he had a look of confidence, grew a few more feet taller, and was smiling.

Kevin was surprised by this transformation, "Huh? What the heck?"

"Now, Kevin. Prepare yourself. Because it's time to duel!" said the new man with a mature voice.

_'What the heck happened to him? One minute, he looked like a wimpy kid who couldn't defend himself and now he looks like a totally new different person. Well, it doesn't matter to me anyway. He's still going to lose this match!_' Kevin thought.

**Kevin's LP: 2000  
Eddy's LP: 2000**

"Virtual systems ready. So, let's begin." Kevin puts his card down, "I'll start off first with the Hitotsu-Me Giant. Brace yourself, Eddy. You've never dueled like this before."

Soon, a light circle came in the middle part of the square zone and formed into a giant green cyclops with sharp teeth and a red eye.

**Hitotsu-Me Giant - ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000**

This took Yami Eddy by surprise, "What the? He just brought that monster from the card to life."

"Exactly, dorky. This is a dueling simulator. With each monster we summon, the simulator activates and brings the monster to life." Kevin explained.

"So, this is how you beat my grandfather. Well, I'm not going fall for it. I call upon the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress!" Yami Eddy said as he laid his dragon card in Attack Mode.

A light circle came in his side of the field and brought to life the monster he summoned.

**Winged Dragon - ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200**

Edd came out to the arena in time, but only to see Eddy and Kevin dueling with enormous monsters.

"What in the world? How did those monsters come to life?" he asked himself.

The cyclops charges at the dragon, but Eddy stops it, "Fireball attack!"

The dragon did so. He launches an unbelievable fireball from his mouth and destroys the monster.

**Kevin's LP: 1800**

From the other side of the stands was a boy at an age of ten, he looks similar to Kevin— except for the "Shovel-chin." He is wearing small green jacket with a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Kevin! Are you ok?" the young boy asked.

Edd smiles to Eddy beating the monster, "Yes! Nice shot, Eddy!"

Kevin looked a little struggled from that attack, even though it was a virtual one.

"That was impressive, Eddy. For a beginner. But how will you deal with this?" Kevin said as he laid his clown monster in Attack Mode.

The light came and brought the monster to life.

**Saggi the Dark Clown - ATK: 600/DEF: 1500**

"Saggi the Dark Clown? But that monster hardly has any attack strength." Yami Eddy stated.

"True, your dragon has the attack power of 1400 while my dark clown has only 600, but if I combine it with this card..." Kevin replied as he placed a card down.

Yami realized what his opponent putted in, "A Magic Card!"

"That's right, Eddy. The Negative Energy Generator. It increases my monster's attack power by three." Kevin said.

He was right, the card increased his clown's power from 600 to 1800.

"Now Dark Clown, attack with Dark Light!" he commanded.

The clown created some kind of dark energy ball and launched it at Eddy's dragon, thus destroying the beast.

**Eddy's LP: 1600**

"As you can see, combining cards can be very well effective. Your move, loser." Kevin said.

Yami Eddy looked a little frustrated from the monster's attack.

_'I'll admit, he's good. He knows every aspect of this game. But my grandfather put his whole knowledge, his whole heart, into this deck. I have to believe that it holds some secret strategy...'_ Yami drew his next card and looked disappointed that it was a piece of a monster, _'This card is useless. I have to beat the Dark Clown with something else. Maybe I can use a different monster, in Defense Mode. My monster will be destroyed, but at least my Life Points will be safe.'_ Eddy thought as he placed a different monster face-down.

_'Hmph. The dork thinks he can just defend his Life Points just by placing his monster face-down. Well, it won't work against me!'_ Kevin thought.

"Dark Light Attack!"

The clown unleashed another dark energy attack at Eddy's defensive monster.

"Hang in there, Eddy!" Edd rooted to his friend.

During Eddy's next two turns, the clown kept attacking every Defense-Position monster Eddy places. Kevin smirked and chuckled while Eddy looked to be frustrated, thinking the situation wasn't looking good.

"You're not doing fair than the old man did, Eddy. Your deck is just as weak and pitiful as your gramps." Kevin said.

"My grandfather is a great man and a better duelist than you'll ever be! He entrusted me with his deck and I can feel his heart within it. I doubt that you have that kind of faith in your cards, Kevin." Yami Eddy stated.

Kevin looked confused by what he meant by that.

"But I believe in my grandfather's deck..." Yami said as he drew his card to see what it was and had a grin on his face, "...and my faith has rewarded me with Gaia, the Fierce Knight— with a destructive power of 2300!"

A large beam came into the field and it revealed to be a large knight sitting on a horse with two battle swords.

**Gaia, the Fierce Knight – ATK: 2300/DEF: 2100**

Kevin looked worried of what was going to happen. The knight came charging at the clown and attacked it with its large sword, thus destroying Kevin's monster.

**Kevin's LP: 1300**

"Way to go, Eddy!" Edd cheered.

"All right, Smith, your move." Yami said.

"Ha! This will be over sooner then you think, dork!" he drew his card and smirked, "I summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

The beam grew large and revealed it to be the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Eddy and Edd couldn't believe it at all, but Eddy was shocked the most.

"What the?!" Yami said.

"Impossible! We all watched Kevin tear the card in half!" said Edd, shocked.

"Surprised? Did you think that your grandpa was the only one to possess a Blue-Eyes White Dragon?" Kevin asked, "Blue-Eyes, attack with White Lighting!"

The dragon launched a white beam from its mouth and destroyed Eddy's knight. It caused Eddy's Life Points to go down badly.

**Eddy's LP: 900**

"Your fierce knight is destroyed. Faith or no faith, this duel will fall to my superior. Power is what's all about in this game, you loser. Faith is for weaklings, like your pathetic grandfather. No matter what card you play, my Blue-Eyes will destroy every last one of them. There's nothing you can do. So, how will you handle against two?" **(3)** Kevin questioned before a beam came in and showed another dragon in play with its kin, "Why don't you just admit defeat, dork? There's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Yami Eddy sees that the situation was even worse when there were two dragons on the field. It didn't look so good for him.

**Meanwhile, at the hospital...**

Ed and Clarissa were helping Eddy's granddad into the hospital room. The elder didn't look so well; he had oxygen mask over his mouth to help him breathe better and was lying on the hospital bed.

"Don't give up... Eddy..." the grandfather murmured.

**Now, back at the stadium...**

_'I won't give up! Granddad's counting on me...'_ Eddy thought before he drew his next card and was relieved to see what it was, _'A Magic Card!'_

"Swords of Revealing Light! It stops all monsters on your side of the field for three turns." Yami Eddy stated as three swords came from the sky and landed right in front of the dragons.

"Please. What good would a three-turn-delay do for you?" Kevin scoffed.

_'He's right. I can't do anything with these cards. They're just a bunch of... pieces! How can I use these against an expert like Kevin?'_ Eddy thought.

Then, a voice of an elderly man came into his head, _"For someone whose using faith, you're giving up too easily, Eddy..."_

Eddy turned to see his granddad behind him in his spiritual mind.

_"Listen, some cards are like a puzzle... You have to put all the pieces in the proper place..."_

_"So, you mean like my Millennium Puzzle...?"_ Eddy asked.

_"Exactly, Eddy... Every item has a piece to solve..."_

His grandfather started to disappear into the darkness.

_"Granddad...!"_ Eddy called reaching his hand into the darkness.

_"Like the pieces of a puzzle, Eddy... Remember...!"_ the elder echoed.

'_Puzzle! Every card has a piece to solve... Wait! Granddad once said...'_ Eddy thought as he memorized what his grandfather had said before.

**_Flashback..._**

"Duel Monsters have only one unstoppable monster: Exodia. But he can only be summoned by five special cards. A summon that no one has ever accomplished to this day."

**_End flashback..._**

_'A summon that no one has ever accomplished...'_

"Quit your stalling, dork or you will forfeit the match!" Kevin said.

"I never forfeit!" Yami Eddy said back.

He drew his next to see what it was, _'Another piece of the puzzle!'_

"Draw any card you like, dork! It won't change a thing. My dragons may be stopped for three turns, but my next monster is under no such spell!" Kevin said as he laid his monster in attack mode. It was a very large man-like monster with two sharp teeth and had two large, sphere-shaped gavels with spikes.

**Judge Man – ATK: 2200/DEF: 1500**

"The Judge Man— with an attack power of 2200! Now my monster, attack his face-down!"

The fiend assaulted Eddy's face-down monster and destroyed it. Luckily for Eddy, he didn't lose any Life Points.

Eddy drew his next card, _'I can attack with Dark Magician, but he won't stand a chance once Kevin's dragons are free of my spell. Oh, well. Here goes nothing...'_

He played his Dark Magician in attack mode. His monster looked human, but was wearing a purple spell-caster suit and holds a long scepter with an orb inside.

**Dark Magician – ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000**

"Dark Magician, attack!" Yami Eddy commanded.

The magician holds his palm out and used a spell to destroy Kevin's monster.

"Your Judge Man falls!"

**Kevin's LP: 1000**

Kevin doesn't seem to worry at all, "Hmph... A sacrifice that doesn't even faze me. Though my dragons are still stopped... for one more turn. My next card is... the third Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"What?!"

A beam came out and showed to be the final Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Now my dragon, attack!"

The dragon unleashed a white beam and destroyed the Dark Magician completely. Now, it really doesn't look good for Eddy as his Life Points went down bad.

**Eddy's LP: 400**

"How's your faith now, dorky?" Kevin mocked, "For my next turn, all of my dragons will be free to attack you. This game is over, no matter what card you draw. I mean, honestly, you were never a match for me."

"Don't listen to him, Eddy! You still have a chance to beat him!" Edd rooted.

_'I know that, Edd! But still, I can't believe it. Kevin had three Blue-Eyes this entire time. He only wanted my granddad's card so it won't be used against him. The only chance I have now is to put all the pieces of Exodia together. It's the only chance I got. But... I don't think I can do this...'_ Eddy thought in doubt.

When Eddy thought this, his deck started to drift away from him.

"The deck! It senses my doubt!" Yami Eddy said.

Then an echo of Eddy's real voice comes out, _"Ah...!"_

"Don't lose focus, Eddy! Don't lose faith! Concentrate!"

He sees and remembers what was on his hand, _'Our friendship symbol!'_

Soon, four hands came on to the deck and revealed to be Ed, Edd and Clarissa's hands on his deck.

_"Eddy, no matter what happens; we're all right here with you..."_ Clarissa said.

_"Eddy, you got to believe in yourself..."_ Edd said.

_"You can do it, Eddy... Kick Kevin's butt...!"_ Ed said.

Eddy smiled to them, knowing there all right there with him.

"They're right! I have to believe in my cards, like my friends believe in me..." Yami Eddy said as he drew his card and smiled.

"Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this, Eddy." Kevin smirked.

"My grandfather's deck has no pathetic cards, Smith. But it does contain..." he then showed the card he drew, "...the unstoppable Exodia!"

Kevin was now in fear, real fear. He never thought Eddy would even have Exodia in his deck.

"Ah! No way, man!" yelled Kevin, in fear.

"I assemble all five special cards! All five pieces of the puzzle!"

A large circle with mysterious signs and a star in the middle came in to the field. One arm from the left came out first, then another from the right came out next, and a head started to show through the circle. It was a large Egyptian-like monster with chains on its hands and legs along a cobra on is head. The monster was even larger than the dragons.

"E-Exodia! T-There's no way, man! No one's been able to call out him!" Kevin said, cowering in fear.

"Exodia... obliterate!" Yami Eddy commanded.

The large monster unleashed a large, yellow-orange beam from its hands and destroyed all of Kevin's dragons completely. The game has ended and Eddy has won the Duel.

**Eddy's LP: 400  
Kevin's LP: 0**

"Yes! You did it, Eddy! You won!" Edd cheered.

"No way! My brother never loses!" said the boy who is said to be the brother of Kevin.

"You only play for power, Kevin and that is why you lost. But if you put your heart in the game, there is nothing you can't do." Yami Eddy said.

Kevin looked frustrated, "But how? How can I have lost to him?!"

"Kevin, if you truly want to know..." a glowing eye then suddenly appeared on Eddy's forehead, "**OPEN YOUR MIND!**"

He held his right hand towards Kevin and used a Mind Crush on him, Kevin looked into eye and glass broke everywhere in his head. Kevin looked to be stunned and went down on his knees.

"There, Kevin. Maybe now you'll begin to see."

**Back at the hospital...**

Eddy's grandpa was in the hospital lying in bed with a heart sensor and mask breather over his mouth, while Ed and Clarissa were watching over him. He started to wake up and the kids were relived to see him awake.

"He's awake!" Clarissa said.

"Eddy won..." the grandfather said quietly.

**Meanwhile...**

There inside a dark room with an open light and an open door showing a man at the door.

"Mr. Pegasus. Kevin Smith, our uncontested champion, he's been defeated in a duel, sir. By someone named Eddy Anderson..." said the mysterious man.

Inside the room was a man sitting down on his chair with a red wine in his hand. He was wearing a red business suit with white shoes, along with white long hair.

"Hm..." Pegasus said with a strange left eye that looked similar to Eddy's puzzle, shining in the dark; telling that more trouble is coming and it's worse.

* * *

**Woo! That was kind of awesome, wasn't it? ****I came up with the idea of this story when I read a bunch of Yu-Gi-Oh!/EEnE crossovers. Not really that much there. Kind of disappointed me when there was only three stories. So I made the idea of Yu-Gi-Oh! Ed, Edd n Eddy style. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks for readings! I would really appreciate the reviews on this story.**

**_(1) I made a rhyme!  
(2) I did it again!  
(3) I'm a roll, b*tch!_**

**Here's the character list for this chapter:**

******• Eddy - Yūgi Mutou/himself  
****• **Yami Eddy - Yami Yūgi  
**• **Edd as himself  
**• **Ed as himself  
**• **Clarissa Rivera - Anzu Mazaki/herself  
**• **Kevin - Seto Kaiba/himself  


_**Chapter 2: The Shadow Games Are Released**_

**See ya!**


	2. The Shadow Games Are Released

**Another awesome chapter of Yu-Gi-Ed! Enjoy...**

• "Speech"  
• _'Thoughts'_  
• **Monster's ATK/DEF and LP**  
• ***Announcer***  
• _***Video***_

* * *

_****__****__****__Chapter 2: The Shadow Games are Released_

It was another regular day at Peach Creek Jr. High; it was sunny out most of the kids were talking while some were paying attention to something else. A few kids were watching Ed and Clarissa playing Duel Monsters, including Edd and Eddy.

"Come on, Lumpy! Make a move already!" Eddy told Ed.

"Eddy, don't rush him. It's okay, Ed. Take your time." Edd said.

"Hang on, Double D. I got this. Hm... I got it! My Rock Ogre's gonna beat you down!" Ed said confidently.

Clarissa sees this looks a bit difficult, so she flipped her monster in Defense Mode. It was a little, cute monster with pink and purple wings and a heart on its forehead.

"Come on, Clarissa. Like that little card has a chance against my big rock man." Ed chuckled.

"Oh, Ed. You big lump." Eddy muttered to himself.

"Well, I guess I won't stand a chance unless I use... the Breath of Light card." Clarissa said.

"Huh? Can she do that?" Ed questioned.

"Yes, Ed. The Breath of Light wears down all rock monsters. It reduces them to dust." Eddy answered.

Ed sees that his monster was destroyed and had lost again. This time to a girl.

"Aw, man..." Ed groaned.

"And that brings your life points down to zero. Once again, Ed, you lose and I win." Clarissa said.

"Wow, Ed. You really stink at this game. You even lost to a chick like Clarissa." Eddy chuckled.

Ed slammed his face on the desk in embarrassment, "Dang it..."

**Outside of school...**

The three boys were standing in the front of the school, just hanging out and discussing Ed's deck. Ed was standing near a pole while Edd and Eddy were sitting down on the ground. Ed was sad that he couldn't win a single game of Duel Monsters; against Eddy and even Clarissa! He thought of quitting.

"Eddy, I think you might be right. I really stink at this game. Maybe I should just quit for good. I can't even play Duel Monsters just to save my life." Ed said.

"Whoa! Hang on a second, buddy! I know I said that, but I didn't mean it. I can tell you got the Duelist spirit within you, Lumpy. The truth is you just probably don't have the right stuff for your deck. Tell you what; let me check your cards and I'll see what's wrong. 'K, buddy?" Eddy said.

"Sure. Here you go." he said as he handed him his deck.

"Thanks."

"So what do you think, Eddy? The line up seems pretty good. Right?" Ed asked as his short friend checked the deck.

Eddy seems a tad disappointed and confused, "No one can win with these! Ed, your deck filled with nothing but monsters."

"That's right, Eddy. I packed it up with every butt kicking monster I can find." Ed said confidently.

"But that's not how the game works at all, Ed."

"Huh? What do you mean, Eddy?"

"Duel Monsters is all about _combining_ your Monster Cards with your Magic Cards to increase their strength. Without the Combos you need, your monsters will get crushed every time."

"Eddy's right, Ed. You have to do something about this." Edd implied.

Ed quickly ran to Eddy, "That's it! That's the thing I'm missing and need to know! Eddy, you got to help me learn more!"

Eddy couldn't respond to that, "Uh..."

**At the Game Shop...**

Ed and Eddy went to game shop to help out with Ed's deck strategy while Edd went home himself.

"My granddad's the real game expert in the family. Maybe he can help you out." Eddy said.

They went inside and see Eddy's granddad putting up another Duel Monsters poster.

"Hey, Granddad! I got you a new student!" Eddy said.

"Student?" he questioned.

"I was hoping since you know about Duel Monsters than anyone else, maybe you can teach me?" Ed asked.

"Teach you, Ed? Are you sure? Duel Monsters is a very complex game."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Clarissa beat me, like, three times in a row."

"Actually, Ed. Clarissa beat you five times. Ha-ha." Eddy laughed.

Ed responded by face-faulting to the floor and sat in the corner, looking blue.

"Did you have to say that, Eddy?" Ed said in shame.

"Sorry, Lumpy." Eddy said sheepishly.

"Now, getting back to the conversation," the elder said, "Yes, Ed. I can teach you to become a great Duelist. But only if you are to spend endless days and sleepless nights filled with rigorous training."

"Heh-heh. Piece of cake." Ed said nervously.

"With an attitude like that, teaching you may not be worth my effort." he said darkly.

Ed was now even more nervous and just knew he screwed up.

"Nice going, smart mouth." Eddy said sarcastically.

"Eddy, please convince your grandpa. I know I screwed up a lot of times before, but this time I will work hard! I promise!" Ed begged to Eddy.

"Listen, Ed. Teaching you Duel Monsters is just too much of a challenge. Even for my granddad."

"It's actually not impossible." said the old man.

"Huh? Do you really mean it, Eddy's grandpa?" Ed questioned with hope.

"Ed, he already said he can't do it and if he can't do it, he can't do it." Eddy said.

"I never said I couldn't do it. But if I agree, you must work hard!"

"I'll do anything. I promise!" Ed said.

"Hmph. All right, then. We'll begin your training immediately. And believe me, under my tutelage, you will learn." he said cracking his knuckles, "Now, can you name the most powerful Duel Monster?"

Ed was completely unprepared for that, "Uh... no."

"Can you name the weakest?"

"No."

"You do know what a Trap Card is, don't you?"

"Kind of. Uh... Okay, I have no idea."

**A few weeks later, at a stadium...**

Inside a stadium was filled with many people all around, roaring for what looks like to be a tournament.

***Good evening, Duel fans and our ten million viewers from home. Welcome to the Duel Monsters Duel Dome, where tonight, the Duel Monsters regional championship will be decided. Of the 200 Duelist that had competed in this marathon tournament, only two remain. Please put your hands together for Weevil Underwood, the Bug Brawler!*** the announcer said as the duel pods started to come to the stadium, ***And his opponent, the number one ranked Duelist, Rex Raptor, Dino Duelist!***

From the looks of it, it actually seems to be on TV. It was in the living room of Eddy's house, Ed, Edd, Eddy and Clarissa were watching the Duel Monsters tournament.

"Bugs vs. Dinosaurs? I don't think the bugs stand a chance against them. I wish I could've been there, though." Ed said.

"I know you've been training hard for weeks, Ed. But those guys are at another level, you're just not ready yet." Clarissa said.

"I guess." Ed then closed his eyes.

"And on top of that, you're so tired; you can't even keep your eyes open." Edd said.

Then the sounds of snores came in place when Ed was sleeping.

"I guess my granddad's training must have been too tough on him." Eddy proclaimed.

**Ed's dream...**

_Ed was dreaming of his training with Eddy's grandfather while shuffling his cards. He dropped his cards and was tired from hard training and wanted to sleep._

_"So tired. Must rest..." Ed said._

_On the other side, Eddy's grandfather had a small kendo stick in his hand._

_"You have no time for rest!" he said as he slammed the stick on the table, waking Ed up._

_"Ah!"_

_"Are you here to learn about Duel Monsters or are you here to catch up on your sleeping?!"_

**Out of Ed's dream...**

Ed was still sleeping while thinking about the training.

"You see, it's true what they say. 'You snooze, you lose'! Ha-ha!" Eddy joked making Clarissa laugh.

Ed looked mad at the joke, "Oh, man. I must have been crazy to think I learn from this game."

From behind the kids, Eddy's grandpa was standing there with a box in his hands.

"Time for your lesson, Ed." the grandfather said.

"What? We're not yet?!"

"Not by a long shot, slowpoke."

"Dang it..."

"Quit whining, Edward. I know you've been working hard, but you're really coming along as a duelist and I'm quite proud of you."

Ed looked like he was about to shed tears, "Gramps... Thank you so—"

Ed was about to hug him, but the old man moved to Eddy.

"Oh, by the way, Eddy..." he said as Ed fell to the floor, "...this package came for you."

"A package? From who, Gramps?" Eddy asked.

"I don't know. It just came into the mail."

"Huh." Eddy took the box from his grandfather, "Hey, it's from Industrial Illusions."

Ed gets back on the couch and says, "Industrial Illusions? That's the same company that made the Duel Monsters game. Why would they send a package to you, Eddy?"

"I have no idea, Ed. Is it probably because that they heard that I've beaten the world champion?"

"Wait. You mean, Kevin?" Clarissa questioned.

"Yeah. I mean, it wasn't an official duel. But Kevin dropped out of the tournament because of me..." Eddy said.

**_Flashback..._**

"Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this, Eddy." Kevin smirked.

"My grandfather's deck has no pathetic cards, Smith. But it does contain..." he then showed the card he drew, "...the unstoppable Exodia!"

Kevin was now in fear, real fear. He never thought Eddy would even have Exodia in his deck.

"Ah! No way, man!"

"Exodia... obliterate!" Yami Eddy commanded.

The large monster unleashed a large, yellow-orange beam from its hands and destroyed all of Kevin's dragons completely.

**_End flashback..._**

"...And ever since then, he stopped coming to school too. And the next day after that duel, I somehow gain respect from the kids at school and at the Cul-de-Sac. It was actually weird that I beat a Duelist like Kevin to gain respect." Eddy said.

"Honestly, Eddy, hearing Kevin's name just gives me a headache." Ed said.

"Yeah, you're not the only one, buddy."

"Hey, guys. Raptor just stomped Weevil." Clarissa said looking at the television.

"Eddy, are those two any good?" Edd asked.

"Oh, yeah. These guys are pretty tough customers. Weevil specializes on insect cards and he's a great strategist. Then you got Rex Raptor and his dinosaur cards; he uses their power to beat down his opponents."

"Tiny little bugs vs. big giant dinosaurs. Rex has this one in the bag." Ed said confidently.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Ed." Edd said.

**Now, in the Duel Monsters duel dome...**

"All right, Weevil. Consider yourself dinosaur chow!" Rex said confidently.

A beam started to come to the field and formed into a giant, winged dinosaur with two heads.

***Oh! Raptor has played the strongest monster in his deck, the terrible Two-Headed King Rex! It looks like Weevil is done!***

**Two-Headed King Rex - ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200**

"Your move, bug boy!" Rex mocked.

"Heh-heh. And all I have is this weak little bug." Weevil said.

A beam came to the field and formed into a type of bug that seems to be basic.

***Weevil Underwood counters with the Basic Insect card!***

**Basic Insect - ATK: 500/DEF: 700**

xXx

"He plays a wimpy bug against a giant dinosaur? I don't get it. He's going to get himself crushed." Ed implied.

"Maybe, Ed. But I wouldn't underestimate a guy like Weevil." Eddy replied.

xXx

"King Rex, let's take this championship. Stomp the bug!" Rex commanded. The dinosaur was about to go for the attack.

"Heh-heh-heh. You've attacked right into my trap. Then again, how can your tiny dinosaur brain know? When my enemy attacks, my vortex activates." Said the bug Duelist as he played his card and the monitor started to beep.

"Oh, no! It's a Trap Card!" Rex yelled.

"In which traps your King Rex in its inescapable embrace." Weevil said as a vortex started to whirl around Rex's monster, stopping its attack.

"No! My King Rex!"

"And while he's trapped there, I'll upgrade my Basic Insect by giving him Armor and Laser Cannon." Weevil said as he played his Equip Magic Card.

A beam of yellow light appeared on the bug and morphed into an armor equipped with laser cannon.

"Not such little bug after all, hmm...?" Weevil grinned, "Attack!"

The bug shot a laser beam out of the cannon and destroyed the two-headed dinosaur, making Weevil the winner.

"And King Rex is... extinct."

"Ah... Beaten by a bug." Rex groaned.

***A stunning upset by Weevil Underwood, our newest champion!*** The huge crowd cheered loudly to Weevil's win.

xXx

"Wow! King Rex getting squashed by an insect? I can't believe Rex lost to a bug-guy like him." Ed said surprised.

"I've always knew Weevil had a trick up his sleeve, I just didn't think he had that kind of a trick." Eddy said.

xXx

***And now, a very special honor for our new champion. Here to present the Duel Monsters championship trophy, the creator of Duel Monsters and the President of Industrial Illusions. Ladies and Gentlemen and Duelist fans, I give you Mr. Maximillion Pegasus!*** he said pointing at the square part of the stadium moving and lifting Pegasus up with the trophy in his hands.

He walked to Weevil and handed him the award, "Congratulations."

"Uh, thank you." Weevil said nervously.

"And as regional champion, I invite you to compete to a bold new tournament I'm hosting at Duelist Kingdom!" Pegasus said as he got a wild reaction from the audience.

**Later, outside of the duel dome...**

A small limousine comes out exiting the large stadium. Inside the limousine, showing Pegasus and a man in a black suit sitting in it.

"Mr. Pegasus, with the announcement you've made tonight, we'll have thousands of duelists flocking to Duelist Kingdom."

"Yes and events such as this will attract those who possess the millennium items I seek." Pegasus said, "Which reminds me..."

"The package was delivered to the boy just as you ordered, sir."

"Excellent..."

**Back at Eddy's house...**

"With all the excitement of the Duel; you forgot to open your package, Eddy." the grandfather said.

"Oh, yeah. I wonder what it could be..." Eddy said.

He opened the package and looked to a dueling glove, two star chips, and a videotape.

"A glove and star chips?" Clarissa questioned.

"Wonder what it means?" Ed asked.

"Maybe there's an explanation on the videotape." Edd suggested as he grabbed the tape.

"Well, put it in, Double D." Eddy said.

"Very well, Eddy."

The tape started to play and showed static at first, then disappeared to show Pegasus on the television.

**_*Greetings, little Eddy. I am Maximillion Pegasus.*_**

It surprised the kids to see that Pegasus on the videotape.

"Pegasus?" Edd said curiously.

"We just saw him on TV." Clarissa said.

"The famous Maximillion Pegasus sends greetings to my grandson?" the elderly man questioned.

**_*I have heard some terribly interesting things about you, Eddy.*_**

"Wha...?" Eddy said, confused.

**_*Your impressive defeat of Kevin Smith intrigued me so much, I've decided to investigate you of your dueling skills personally. Right here, right now. We shall hold a special Duel. We'll play with a strict time limit of fifteen minutes and when time is up, the player with the highest Life Points will be the winner. Are you ready?*_**

"Wait. What?"

"Huh? He can't expect Eddy to duel against a videotape." Ed said.

"That's technically impossible." Edd said.

Pegasus responded by chuckling, **_*...No._** It's magic!"

Everything change in just one second, the whole room turned dark with black clouds above. Eddy's friends and grandpa turned from their colors to blue except for him and they moved away from him. None of them couldn't move nor talk.

"What the heck? Everything's gone dark and cold, and the others are not moving. What did you do to them? Where did you take us?" Eddy demanded.

Pegasus chuckled, "Oh, Eddy, my good friend. We're no longer in the world you know. But I'll return you, after our match."

"Then it's time to duel!" Eddy said before the puzzle started to glow.

_**"YU-GI-OH!"**_

The huge beam came around him and started to disappear, showing Eddy as Yami Eddy again.

"Start the clock and make your move, Pegasus." Yami Eddy said.

"Certainly. Let's begin." Pegasus said as the time began to count down from fifteen minutes.

**Time - 15:00**

**Pegasus' LP: 2000  
Eddy's LP: 2000**

Pegasus putted his card first, "Nervous, Eddy boy? You should be. You've never faced a Duelist like me before."

"You may be good, but I will beat you to save my friends." Yami said as he drew his card.

"Are you sure about that? You won't save anyone with that Kimori Dragon." Pegasus said as his left eye glowed under his hair.

Yami Eddy was shocked, "How...?!"

Pegasus was right; he had the Kimori Dragon in his hand.

"I told you, Eddy. You've never faced anyone like me before. I know every move you'll make, before you can even make it. And knowing every move you'll make gives me a distinct advantage. Wouldn't you say, Eddy?"

Yami looks at him with frustration, "What do you mean by that?"

"For example, I can anticipate your next play and counter it with this Dragon Capture Jar." Pegasus said as his card started to glow and beamed out the television, blinding Eddy's eyes, "It will draw the Kimori Dragon from your hand and imprisoned the beast." The card took effect by having smoke coming out of it and took away Eddy's dragon, imprisoning the monster, "Trapped, never to be played against me."

_'This is crazy! First he reads my mind, then he brings the monster on my card to life! Something's strange is going on here...'_ Eddy thought.

"If you really want to know why this is happening, I'll tell you. This dark dimension we're in is known as the Shadow Realm. A mystical place where incredible monsters can be summoned and the impossible is quite possible."

"But what you're telling me can't be true!"

"Tell me, Eddy. Do you believe there is magic in these cards?" Pegasus asked.

"Don't you know? You invented this game." Yami said as he drew his card from his hand.

"That's the thing, I didn't."

"Huh?"

"In ancient times, the Egyptians called this 'the Shadow Game'. Powerful pharaohs would hold mystical jewels and other dimensions, just as we're doing now, but not with cards. They battled with real monsters and real magic. Magical forces so powerful, the Egyptians lost control of them and nearly destroyed the entire world."

"It's a good story, Pegasus, but these monsters can be real!"

Purple smoke came out of Pegasus' card, "Tell that to my Dragon Piper. As his Flute of Resurrection frees your Kimori Dragon, but puts him under my control."

The Dragon Capture Jar lets out a form of smoke and morphed into the dragon Eddy had before.

"I have to counter attack! Silver Fang!" Yami Eddy said as the monster came out.

Then, the dragon somehow came out the television and breathed fire out to the wolf, burning it to a crisp.

"Ah! The heat!" he yelled as the flames went through him.

**Eddy's LP: 1500**

"Ha! As you see, Eddy, these monsters are very real..." he chuckled, "...and also quite dangerous." Yami looks in frustration, "Oh, Eddy. You really are quite entertaining; the way you scowl and sneer. So defiant and yet helpless. And so completely ignorant of the power of your Millennium Puzzle."

"What?" said Yami, confused.

"Remember what I said about the Shadow Games? Well, Let me tell you more about that. Five-thousand years ago, a powerful pharaoh locked the dark magic of the Shadow Games away." Pegasus said.

"What's this have to do with me?" he asked.

"The pharaoh captured these vast magical energies inside seven mystical millennium items." he answered.

Yami was astounded by this information, "Seven items? So you're saying that... my puzzle's one of them?"

"Yes, and as I said to you already, the magical energies are locked within it. Magic that could change your entire life if you only knew how to unleash it."

"But why are you telling me this?"

"Why? Simply because I need you to know, but perhaps I have said too much," he putted his card face down, "And since the clock is still ticking, I purpose we resume playing our little duel."

_'He's right. Time's running out and I still haven't figured out whether he can really read my mind or it's some kind of trick.'_ Eddy thought.

Pegasus moved his hair out of his eye to see there is a skull knight in Eddy's hand; it appears on Eddy's eye as well.

_'Okay, I got to try something. Maybe my Zombie Warrior.'_

Pegasus chuckled, knowing Eddy was picking the card he predicted.

Eddy realized something, _'Wait a minute! He definitely knows what I'm about to do. But how? Maybe it's got to have something to do with that weird eye of his...'_ he then memorized that the Zombie Warrior appeared on his opponent's eye_, 'That's it! That weird eye must somehow let him see the cards in my hand. So no matter which card I pick, he's already one step ahead of me. But that gives me an idea...'_ he smirked of the idea.

"Hurry up, Eddy boy! Time is running out... for you and your friends." Pegasus said.

_'Pegasus is expecting me to play one of the cards from my hand... But what if I play a card even I haven't seen yet...?'_ he then puts the idea in place, '_What happens if I drew a new card straight from the deck without even looking?'_

"I already know you plan to play the Zombie Warrior and I'm already prepared to counter it with a Trap Card that makes even zombies lie down and play dead." Pegasus said.

Yami smirks, "Not this time. I figured your little game, Pegasus. You may be able to see the cards in my hand, but you _can't_ see the cards I pull from the deck."

"Hm?"

"My next card is..." he flips the card, "...the Dark Magician!"

Pegasus didn't seem worried at all. Instead, he only mocked him.

"Ooh! A big, scary Dark Magician."

"Mock me all you like, Pegasus. But my magician will destroy that dragon."

Pegasus still had the unworried look, "Go right ahead, if you think that'll help."

"It'll do more than help, Pegasus. It'll bring you closer to defeat and bring me closer to save my friends." he grinned.

Pegasus stood silent, "If you can do that, by all means, play it."

"Dark Magician!" Yami said as the Dark Magician came out of the card into life, "Dark Magic Attack!"

The magician held his hand out and destroyed the dragon. The attack was so bright, it blinded Pegasus.

**Pegasus' LP: 1200**

After he lost his Life Points, he started to chuckle for some reason.

"...Ha-ha-ha-ha! Nicely played, Eddy. But by using your Dark Magician, you've let me manipulate you once again." Yami silently growled in frustration, "By playing that one card, you have insured my victory."

"You're lying."

"We shall see." he drew his next card and looked surprised, "Ooh. A very rare card. This is the fearsome Faceless Mage."

Yami was surprised as well, "I've never seen that card before. But my Dark Magician's one of the strongest monsters in the game."

"But how will he fair once I combine my Faceless Mage with the equally rare Eye of Illusion?" He said as the Faceless Mage monster came out the card.

Yami had to react quick, "Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"

The magician held his hand out again to destroy the mage, but something was wrong. The Mage wasn't destroyed, it held both hands out and showed a strange eye that looks just like the one on Eddy's puzzle and Pegasus' eye. The light took place and consumed the whole room, blinding Eddy's eyes. The light soon went away.

Yami called to his monster, "Dark Magician!"

The smoke started to fade away as well.

_'My attack had no effect at all...'_ he thought as Pegasus chuckled to this, '_His Faceless Mage should've been destroyed, but it's still standing and I'm running out of time.'_

**Time - 05:00**

_'I'm up by three-hundred Life Points, but only because Pegasus is toying with me. I've got to find a way to beat him at his own game. If I don't, I'll lose everything that I ever cared for. I just have to trust in my granddad's cards...'_

He drew his next card and played it.

"I attack your monster with the Celtic Guardian!" a beam of light came out and formed into the monster shown on the card, "This mighty warrior will cut your Mage down to size."

"True, your guardian is mighty. But you have once again underestimated the incredible power of my Eye of Illusion!" Pegasus smirked.

"No!"

"Dark Magic Attack!"

A dark energy ball came from out of nowhere and destroyed Eddy's monster, badly damaging his Life Points.

**Eddy's LP: 400**

"But that's impossible! The Faceless Mage doesn't have a Dark Magic Attack." Yami Eddy said, then sees a black smoke near the Faceless Mage, "Oh, no!"

The black smoke then morphed into Eddy's own Dark Magician with a glowing eye in his chest.

_'It was my own Dark Magician that attacked me... Pegasus is controlling him with the Eye of Illusion.'_ he thought, _'But if he's using its magic to control him, what's protecting his Mage? Damn it, I don't get this!'_

Pegasus placed his card face down, "Well, Eddy. Our time together is nearly up and as I have more Life Points than you, it appears I am the victor." he said clapping his hands.

**Time - 00:10**

"Time's not up just yet, Pegasus and you left your Faceless Mage vulnerable to a physical assault!" Yami Eddy said showing his next card.

Pegasus growled in silence, seeing he left his monster wide open.

"Summoned Skull, attack!" he commanded as he played it.

**Time - 00:03**

A beam came out and formed into the Summoned Skull. The monster quickly ran to attack, but it was too late. The clock went to zero and the monsters disappeared.

**Time - 00:00**

**Pegasus' LP: 1200  
Eddy's LP: 400**

"No!" yelled Yami Eddy, before pounding his fist the ground, "Damn it!"

"Hmm, well, we've run out of time. But how close was that? If you have been able to complete that attack, I would've lost. But I didn't, did I?" Pegasus implied, "I have taken the measure of your talents to this day, Eddy Anderson. And when next we duel, we shall play with far, higher stakes."

"I'm done with your games." he replied in anger.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You presume I'm giving you a choice in the matter, but I'm not." he stated as he moved his hair out of his left eye, "For I too possess one of the millennium items. The all powerful Millennium Eye."

Yami was shocked to see the eye on Pegasus' face, "A Millennium Eye?"

"That's right, Eddy boy. And now, I shall show you the true extent of its magic."

The eye then started to glow, blinding Eddy's eyes. The beam went through the television over Eddy, and landed on his grandfather.

"You see, I have found that, given the proper incentive, anyone can be made to play my game."

Then, a spiritual form of Eddy's grandfather was beamed into the television. Eddy slowly opened his eyes and sees his grandfather on the screen calling out his name in cry of help.

_***Eddy...!***_

Eddy went back to his normal self and went to the T.V, trying to get his grandpa out, "No! Granddad!"

His grandfather disappeared into the static, never to be seen again. Everything as well turned normal as well, the dark clouds faded away, the group turned to their original colors and Eddy's grandpa went to the floor unconscious. Eddy's friends were confused of what just happened.

During then, this is what Pegasus said, _"Yes, we will duel again, Eddy. How else will you ever reclaim your grandfather's soul?"_

Eddy shaked the T.V, yelling out to his grandfather, "Granddad! Granddad! Granddad!"

* * *

**_Eddy's grandfather's soul is taken away! This is not good at all. How will Eddy save his granddad? Find out in the next chapter of Yu-Gi-Ed!_**

******Remember to review, fav, and follow to find out.**

******(A/N: The symbol **xXx** means a scene change between the stadium and Eddy's house.)**

_**Chapter 3: All Aboard to Duelist Kingdom!**_

**Later!**


	3. All Aboard to Duelist Kingdom!

_**Previously, on Yu-Gi-Ed!**_

**_*Greetings, little Eddy. I am Maximillion Pegasus.*_**

"Wha?" Eddy said, confused.

**_*Your impressive defeat of Kevin Smith intrigued me so much, I've decided to investigate you of your Dueling skills personally. Are you ready?*_**

"Wait. What?"

"That's technically impossible." Edd said.

Pegasus responded by chuckling, **_*...No._** It's magic!"

Everything change in just one second, the whole room turned dark with black clouds above. Eddy's friends and grandpa turned from their colors to blue except for him and they moved away from him. None of them couldn't move nor talk.

"What did you do to them? Where did you take us?!" Eddy demanded.

Pegasus chuckled, "Oh, Eddy, my good friend. We're no longer in the world you know. But I'll return you, after our match."

"Then it's time to duel!" Eddy said before the puzzle started to glow.

_**"YU-GI-OH!"**_

The huge beam came around him and started to disappear, showing Eddy as Yami Eddy again.

...

"Tell me, Eddy. Do you believe there is magic in these cards?" Pegasus asked.

"Don't you know? You invented this game." Yami said as he drew his card from his hand.

"That's the thing, I didn't."

"Huh?"

"In ancient times, the Egyptians called this the 'Shadow Game.' Powerful pharaohs would hold mystical jewels and other dimensions, just as we're doing now, but not with cards. They battled with real monsters and real magic. Magical forces so powerful, the Egyptians lost control of them and nearly destroyed the entire world. Five-thousand years ago, a powerful pharaoh locked the dark magic of the Shadow Games away."

"But why are you telling me this?"

"Why? Simply because I need you to know."

...

"Ooh. A very rare card. This is the fearsome Faceless Mage." Pegasus said.

Yami was surprised as well, "I've never seen that card before. But my Dark Magician's one of the strongest monsters in the game."

"But how will he fair once I combine my Faceless Mage with the equally rare Eye of Illusion?" he said as the Faceless Mage monster came out the card.

Yami had to react quick, "Dark Magician, Dark Magic attack!"

The magician held his hand out again to destroy the mage, but something was wrong. The Mage wasn't destroyed, it held both hands out and showed a strange eye that looks just like the one on Eddy's puzzle and Pegasus' eye. The light took place and consumed the whole room, blinding Eddy's eyes. The light soon went away.

Yami called to his monster, "Dark Magician!"

The smoke started to fade away as well.

_'My attack had no effect at all...'_ Eddy thought as Pegasus chuckled to this, '_His Faceless Mage should've been destroyed, but it's still standing and I'm running out of time.'_

...

"Well, Eddy. Our time together is nearly up and as I have more Life Points than you, it appears I am the victor." Pegasus said clapping his hands.

**Time - 00:10**

"Time's not up just yet, Pegasus and you left your Faceless Mage vulnerable to a physical assault!" Yami Eddy said showing his next card.

Pegasus growled in silence, seeing he left his monster wide open.

"Summoned Skull, attack!" Yami commanded as he played it.

**Time - 00:03**

A beam came out and formed into the Summoned Skull. The monster quickly ran to attack, but it was too late. The clock went to zero and the monsters disappeared.

**Time - 00:00**

**Pegasus' LP: 1200  
Eddy's LP: 400**

"No!" yelled Yami Eddy, before pounding his fist the ground, "Damn it...!"

"I have taken the measure of your talents to this day, Eddy Anderson. And when next we duel, we shall play with far, higher stakes."

"I'm done with your games." he said in anger.

"You presume I'm giving you a choice in the matter, but I'm not." he said as he moved his hair out of his left eye, "You see, I have found that, given the proper incentive, anyone can be made to play my game."

Then, a spiritual form of Eddy's grandfather was beamed into the television. Eddy slowly opened his eyes and sees his grandfather on the screen calling out his name in cry of help.

_***Eddy...!***_

Eddy went back to his normal self and went to the T.V, trying to get his grandpa out, "No! Granddad!"

His grandfather disappeared into the static, never to be seen again. Everything as well turned normal as well, the dark clouds faded away, the group turned to their original colors and Eddy's grandpa went to the floor unconscious. Eddy's friends were confused of what just happened.

During then, this is what Pegasus said, _"Yes, we will duel again, Eddy. How else will you ever reclaim your grandfather's soul?"_

Eddy shaked the T.V, yelling out to his grandfather, "Granddad! Granddad! Granddad!"

* * *

**WARNING: Some Language and Violence are used in this chapter.  
It is Rated T for the future.**

* * *

• "Speech"  
• _'Thoughts'  
_• _"Speech during Flashback"_  
• _***Video***_

* * *

**__****__****_Chapter 3: All Aboard to Duelist Kingdom!_**

It was at dusk near sunset. Eddy was outside with a sad expression on his face, sitting on the ramps of his school. He is thinking about his grandfather's soul being captured by Pegasus.

_'How the hell did I get into this mess? I can't believe my granddad's actually gone. One minute, he was right beside us, and the next, Pegasus shows up and uses some kind of magic to steal his soul away. But why? What could he possibly want with me? And could have something to do with my Millennium Puzzle? One thing I know, I'll get my granddad back and then I'll beat Pegasus at his own game!'_ Eddy thought as he looked to the sky.

**Meanwhile, Ed's room...**

Ed was sitting in his sitting in his room with a sad look on his face. He was thinking about what happened with Eddy's granddad and what could happen in the future.

_'I feel bad for Eddy. I can't believe his grandpa is gone... I just wished none of this would've happened...'_ Ed thought.

A knock on the door came into place along with the voice of Ed's mother.

"Hello? Ed, can I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah, come in." Ed said sadly.

She comes inside her son's room, "Hi, honey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I-I'm okay."

Ed's mother was concerned of what was going on with her son. One thing she doesn't know about is Eddy's grandpa soul being captured by Pegasus, luckily for Ed.

"Hey Ed. I got this videotape in the mail."

"Oh. Who's it from?" Ed asked.

"You'll see, son."

"I guess I'll watch it." he said getting the tape from her.

"Feel better soon, okay?"

"Okay."

Her mother closed the door, leaving Ed with the videotape in hand. Ed puts the videotape inside the VCR and static shows on the television. It changes to show Ed's sister on tape.

**_*Hi, Ed. It's been while, hasn't it?*_**

"Sarah...?" Ed said speechless.

**_*It's been two years since we've seen each other. I'll never forget the day Dad took me to live with him. I'm sending you this video so that way you won't forget your little sister's face. It looks like I'm running out time. I was hoping to see you again before... Well, you already know...*_** she said with tears in her eyes.

"Running out of time? No... It can't be... Not yet...!"

**_*Ed, I want you to know that the reason I was always mean to you is because I was trying to help you stand up against the real mean people out there. For us, and your friends. I love you, Ed. Good-bye... I hope to see you again. If I can...*_**

The video ended with static. The last thing Ed saw on that tape was his own sister having tears, real tears, for the first time in her eyes. He puts his hand on the TV and starts to have tears of his own.

"Sarah..."

**Near Eddy's house...**

Eddy was walking from school to his home. He checks his mailbox, sees a postal inside and takes it out.

"What's this?" he asked himself before opening the mail and sees cards inside it.

_'It's from Pegasus...!'_ he thought.

He takes out one of the cards and sees the card had a picture of Duelist Kingdom.

_'It's an invitation to the tournament at Duelist Kingdom.'_

**The next day, Peach Creek Jr. High...**

The Eds and Clarissa are sitting at their desks around Eddy having the cards sended by Pegasus. Each of the cards had different items on there. One's a boat, the next is an island, the other is a dueling glove and star chips, and the last is the prize money for anyone who wins the tournament of three million dollars.

"A tournament at Duelist Kingdom?" Clarissa questioned.

"That's right. Pegasus sended the invitations to me last night. Probably wants me to go there." Eddy said.

"Not only that, that place is where Pegasus is keeping your grandfather." Edd said.

"Yeah. The only way to know for sure is to enter as a contestant and the ship's going to be leaving in two days."

"Are you sure about going, Eddy? It could be dangerous." Clarissa said.

"I have to go. It's the only clue I have for rescuing my granddad."

"I still can't believe it, though. Pegasus used a supernatural hex to steal your grandfather's soul away and now he's toying with you— forcing you to duel in the tournament. We can't even go with you without invitations." Edd said.

"Man, I wish we could help you." Ed said.

"This is bad." Clarissa said.

"No kidding." Eddy said.

The kids stood there in desperation of wanting to help Eddy.

**Later, after school...**

Ed was sitting at the front of the school, looking at the sunset, and thinking about what he can do to help Eddy at the tournament.

_'I want to help Eddy in every way that I can... But... How can I? I'll just get in the way...'_ Ed thought.

A familiar voice came from the left side, "Ed?" Ed turns to see his friend, Eddy, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh! Hey, Eddy." Ed greeted.

"You know, it's not like you to stay after school."

"I could say the same for you."

"Heh, you got me there." Eddy chuckled, "Okay, buddy. What's with you?"

"Nothing, really. I'm just thinking about a lot of stuff."

"I see." he said sitting down next to his friend.

"Eddy... you know I care for your grandpa, right? He taught me the Heart of the Cards."

"Of course I know, Ed."

"I mean it! One way or another, I'll help you beat Pegasus and get your grandpa back."

"Thanks, Ed. That means a lot to me. I never thought I say this, but I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too, buddy. Remember how we first met?" Ed asked.

"Yeah. How me, you, and Double D met at the same day for the first time."

"I see that I'm being talked about." Ed and Eddy turned to see their good friend, Edd.

"Hey, Double D." Ed greeted.

"Hey, Sock-head. What are you doing here?" Eddy asked.

"I was just about to walk home until I heard familiar voices out here." Edd answered as he went to sit down with them.

"Yeah, we were just talking about how we all first met." Ed said.

"Ah, yes. The days of our childhood. How can I not remember that?"

"We were great friends during the time. A lot of bad things happened along the way too." Eddy stated.

"Yes, that's right. All the scams and pranks you pulled, the Kankers coming after us, and the kids of the Cul-de-Sac. One of those bad things is when your big brother came home. Only thing is, it was the same time you got your Millennium Puzzle."

"Oh, yeah." Eddy looks to his puzzle, "The way my granddad explained it to me, the puzzle was originally found in Egyptian ruins. I thought at first I could maybe sell this thing for millions of bucks because of how it looked in gold, but somehow in some weird way, my heart told me to put this puzzle together and complete it. I asked you if you can do it for me, but even you, a genius, couldn't do it!"

"That surprised me as well, Eddy."

"When you couldn't do it, I had complete it myself. It took me weeks to set it up because of the troubles with my brother."

"Well, he has been getting in the way a lot."

"Yeah. But I made a wish on the puzzle, though."

"Really? What wish did you made?" Ed asked.

"Honestly, it sounds kind of dumb. I actually wished for once that my big bro would be a real brother to me. I didn't think it would come true because of all the times he's been picking on me. He took a big step too far by taking one of the pieces of the puzzle and sold it to a pawn shop for cash. I was so angry that I couldn't complete my puzzle."

"And if that wasn't trouble enough, we already had another bully at our hands as well. Luke Williams— the biggest, vilest, and cruelest person on Earth. He was bigger and stronger than Ed. Everywhere in his path he walked, people would fear him. He was actually even worse than your brother." Edd said.

"I remember the time he beat us really badly all because we stood up to him. And the time that my big bro did something I never thought he would do."

**_Flashback, three years ago..._**

Ed and Edd were lying on the floor beated up and was running blood in their mouths and nose. In front of them was a seventeen-year-old boy wearing black leather jacket with a skull and crossbones, rough black pants with a hole at the right knee, black shoes, and has black hair, along with a satisfied look on his bully face. His name was Luke Williams. Behind them was the entire class of students watching the scene.

"Double D... I'm hurt..." Ed said in pain.

"I know, Ed... But someone will help us." Edd replied in pain.

"Shut up!" Luke yelled.

The kids were afraid of what else he could do to them. Coming through the crowd was Eddy. He tries to push them of the way so he can get through. He finally gets out and sees his two best friends battered up by Luke.

"Ed! Double D!" Eddy yelled out.

Luke hears him and turns around, "Well, looky here. It's the pipsqueak, just in time to see me beat the crap out of these two."

"Get away from them, Luke!" he yelled running to him.

Luke easily moved out of the way and kneed Eddy in the gut. Eddy fell to the ground. He was about to have tears in his eyes from that attack and coughed violently.

"Geez, I already went through the trouble of beating up your two friends here. I don't want to go through it again with you. I think I'll let you live, for now."

He walks away from the Eds, leaving them in pain. Eddy, however, didn't back down from that. He struggles to get up from the strike. Luke stops at his steps and looks back to see him standing up.

"I-I'm not... going to let... y-you get away with this...!" Eddy struggled as he stood up.

Luke smirked, "Well, looks like the pipsqueak has the guts to stand up. I warned you, punk. Now, you're gonna get it."

Luke started to run to Eddy, preparing an attack. Eddy tried his best to get to him too, but it was too late, Luke got to him first before he did with a punch to the chest. For a while, Luke just kept beating the hell out of Eddy. All the group of students could do was cower in fear and look to Luke's power of strength. After a while, Eddy was battered up badly.

Luke picks up by the collar and says, "Looks like this is the end of the line for you, kid. Any last words?"

Eddy didn't say anything; he had tears in his eyes from the pain he took.

"Okay. I guess if that's your choice, say good-bye!"

Luke about to knock him out until someone came to help. Luke got punched right in the face and lets go of Eddy. He falls to the ground from that blow and Eddy was caught in the arms of a relative. It was his older brother. It surprised Edd and Ed that he would come to his brother's aid.

Luke struggled to get up from that, "Hey! Who are you?!"

Eddy's brother looks at Luke with anger, "I'm just a guy who you do not want to mess with. Now unless you want to get punched in the face again, get the hell out of my sight!"

Luke struggled to talk back and walked away from the scene in defeat. Eddy's brother puts him down gently.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it on time." he reaches his pocket in his jacket and puts it in Eddy's hand, "Here, it's one of the pieces of the puzzle I stole from you. I'm sorry, pipsqueak. But... I'm proud of you for standing up for your friends."

_"If it wasn't for him, I never would of solved the puzzle."_ Eddy said.

_**Flashback end...**  
_

"Not only that, the next day, Luke was seen in an alley crying and pleading not to hurt him." Edd said, "It was strange though. It's like as if someone taught him a lesson he would not forget by casting a curse on him."

"Yeah. Along with what happened later that day too..."

_**Flashback...**_

Eddy and his brother were talking after school had ended.

"Listen, pipsqueak. The only reason I saved you from that snot-nosed punk is because I didn't want to get into trouble with Mom and Dad." Eddy's brother said with his back turned on him.

"Yeah. You would do something like that for me." Eddy scoffed.

"Oh, shut up. It's not like I would've done you a favor."

"Then why would you save me, huh? You should've just let the guy finish me off."

Eddy's brother took a moment to speak, "I couldn't."

"Why not, then?"

"Because there was no way in hell I was going to let someone beat up my little brother. That was my job before. But yet, I realized what I've been really doing to you. Now, I regret it."

"Huh?" said Eddy, confused.

"I know of all the times I was mean to you. It was only because I wanted you to be a stronger man than anyone else here, including myself. I'm sorry for all the times I picked on you." he said before he started to leave.

"Big bro, wh-where are you going?"

"I'm leaving Peach Creek. Tell Mom and Dad I left early. Watch out for your friends and take care of yourself, little bro..."

Eddy was stunned to hear that from his brother. For the first time in his life, his brother called him another name besides "pipsqueak." He started to think maybe it was just his brother's change of heart or maybe it was his wish that he made when he completed the puzzle.

_"That was the last time I ever saw him again..."_

**_Flashback end..._**

"...and to this day, I haven't heard anything from him."

"Must have blown your mind away, huh?" Edd asked.

"Yeah..."

"Hey, Eddy. You know what else was weird along the way?" Ed said.

"What is it, Ed?" Eddy asked.

"During the times since you got that puzzle, some bad people really wanted a piece of us."

"Oh, how can I not remember that?" he said, running his hand through his hair.

"Not just that, though. After they messed with us, they seemed to suffer dire consequences. Just like how Luke suffered." Edd said.

"I remember. All those guys looked like they were cursed or something."

"It seems strange though. It's like as if someone was watching over us all this time. Every time we're in danger or someone close to us is, that person would come out and take care of the trouble."

"It's truly shocking and a mystery."

_'Then again, ever since I got this puzzle, I've been having some weird memory losses too.'_ Eddy thought.

"But you know what else was shocking, Eddy?" Edd asked.

"What?" Eddy questioned.

"For the next few weeks since you got that puzzle and since your brother left, you've been pulling less scams and pranks to people."

Eddy was embarrassed by that statement, "Wh-What are you talking about, Sock-head? I can still pull scams to people."

"Really? How long has it been since you've done a scam?"

"Well, let's see here. It's been..." Eddy stopped and realized something, "...two years. It's been two years..."

"Exactly. It's not just that, though. You've been a lot nicer, too."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Haven't you noticed?!" said Edd, flabbergasted, "About a year ago, an elder woman asked one of us if we can walk her across the street. I was about to say it, but you insisted. Then when Clarissa moved here about a year ago, you didn't do any of your 'player' skills. You just decided to help her move her stuff into her new house. And about a few weeks ago, you wanted to help Ed with his Dueling skills."

"Wow. This puzzle's changed everything in my life." he said looking at the puzzle.

"Well, I think that's enough of going back to old memories. I think the whole idea of all this, is that your brother was a bit nicer and the fact that we are all great friends." Ed said.

"That's true, Ed." Eddy replied, "It's too bad you guys can't go with me to the tournament."

"Are you kidding, Eddy? We're a team! We'll think of something to get inside."

"Well, how can you go without an invitation?"

Ed starts to think of an idea. (Shocking! :P)

**Two days later, near a shipping dock...**

It was at night and every Duelist, including Eddy, from around the country are attending the Duel Monsters Tournament. Inside the ship were three men in suits. One of them started to make an announcement.

"Attention all Duelists, welcome to this event sponsored by Industrial Illusions. You received, with your invitation, the star chips that will grant you entry into the contest. You are all elite; invited by us after close observations of your past Duel Monsters contests. You each have a fair and equal chance to win. It all comes down to how well you chose your cards and how well you played them. Now then Duelists, cross the ocean, and enter the Duelist Kingdom!"

Time passes by as the contestants show their star chips, but trouble started to come upon their entries as well as Eddy's.

"Hey, you! Get out of here! Only official contestants are allowed on board!" yelled a man in suit.

_'What the heck is going on?'_ Eddy thought.

"How do you know I'm not official?" asked a dumb, familiar voice to Eddy.

_'That voice! Is that...?'_

"Because the official duelists aren't trying to sneak up on board through the lower hatches!"

Eddy looks more and he sees his friend Ed struggling with the men in suits.

"Ed! What the heck?" he questioned as he ran to them.

"Stop your struggling! We're gonna have to throw you out, kid!" the first said.

"No way! I came here to duel and I'm gonna duel!" Ed said.

"Leave him alone!" Eddy demanded to the security.

"Hey, Eddy." he greeted dumbly.

"Ed. What are you doing here?"

"Come on, Eddy. Did you really think I was going to let you do this on your own? Come on, help me out here."

Eddy showed a small smile on his face, saying he has an idea. Meanwhile, far from the ship, there was a large cargo near the vessel and behind it were two people: Edd and Clarissa. It looks like they sneaking on the boat.

"They're distracted." Clarissa stated, "Let's go."

"Right." Edd replied, following her.

"He's with me. You got to let him on, man." Eddy said to the security.

"Only people with a star chip can be allowed on board. There are no exceptions! Understand?" the first man said.

"But Ed has a star chip. Didn't he tell you?"

The men were confused as well as Ed, "I do?"

Eddy raises his hand out in a fist, "See?"

Ed held his hand out and received a star chip from Eddy.

"What's this?"

"According to this card: A star chip's proof that one is a duelist." Eddy stated.

"That may be, but all contestants are given two star chips. You'll be at a disadvantage, kid." the first implied.

"Maybe. But I would rather take that risk than leave without my friend when we get to the island. I need him."

Ed was speechless, "Eddy..."

"What do we do?" the second asked the other.

He starts to make a phone call, "Mr. Pegasus. We've got a problem, sir."

**Later...**

After that phone call with their boss, they allowed Ed on the ship to compete. The foghorns start to steam up and soon left the docks. Ed and Eddy are at the near side of the ship.

"Good thing we got them to change their minds on letting you on board, Ed." Eddy said.

"Only because you gave up one of your star chips for me." Ed said, "I mean, if any of the other Duelists find out that each of us has only one star chip, they could really try to take advantage of us."

"Then be quiet about it, dummy."

"Heh-heh... Sorry." he and Eddy looked to the night with astounding expressions, "Sure is exciting. Isn't it, Eddy?"

"Yep."

A female voice said from behind, "Well, what do we have here?"

"Huh?" Ed and Eddy turned.

They both see a sixteen year old blonde haired girl, wearing a gray shirt, long-sleeve blue jacket, and black shorts at two-inches above the knee, high heels and carrying a large bag. Ed was astonished at the sight of her.

"Whoa...!"

"So you're the Eddy kid everyone's talking about, huh?" said the teenager.

"Wow...! Pretty girl..." said Ed, dumbly.

The teen walks towards Eddy, "But I'm amazed that a squirt like you can beat Kevin Smith. You're famous, you know."

"Uh, thanks very much, I-I think..." Eddy said nervously.

"U-Um, hey." Ed said, "I'm Ed and I'm a very good friend of the famous duelist. S-so..."

"Look!" the teen interrupted Ed then turns to Eddy, "You're either a champ or a chump. Cut this idiot loose. He's fashion challenged and deserves to be crushed in the game." she said then takes her leave.

"P-Please crush me..."

The teen looks back, "You'll all be crushed eventually. The name's Nicole Brooks, by the way."

As the young female teen, known as Nicole, walks away, Ed gazes at the sight her and Eddy has a serious look on his face.

_'I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this girl... I just hope we don't run into her when we get to the island. But for Ed, he seems to be easily moved by her.'_ Eddy thought he notices the way Ed is looking at her.

Meanwhile, behind the parts of the ship, Edd and Clarissa were still hiding on the ship. They witnessed of what just happened between Ed, Eddy and Nicole. Apparently from what Nicole said, Clarissa was not happy.

"How arrogant! There's nobody better at playing Duel Monsters than Eddy!" Clarissa said.

"Clarissa, please quiet down. They'll hear us." Edd shushed.

"I don't care. He's still the best." she replied crossing her arms.

_'I don't think that girl is the only one who's arrogant...'_ Edd thought.

**Later...**

Ed and Eddy arrive at a group room with a bunch of Duelists talking and training to practice their skills for the tournament.

"Wow. Look at all of these people here, Eddy." Ed said.

"I can see that, Lumpy. Guess they must be practicing for the tournament tomorrow." Eddy said.

"One thing I can't wait for is to face every tough duelist in the competition."

"Hang on a second there, Ed." Eddy pointed out, "We may be dueling tomorrow, but remember our real mission."

"Oh, that's right... Your grandpa... Sorry, I got a bit carried away."

"It's all right."

Then a voice called from behind, "Hey, aren't you that kid, Eddy?"

"Hm?" Eddy turns to see Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor, and replies, "Yeah. And you're..."

"Weevil! And Rex, the Dino Duelist!" Ed finished.

"Heh, nice to hear that we're known around here." Rex said.

"Well, anyways, congrats on winning the regionals, Weevil. I was impressed." Eddy said.

"Ah, it was nothing." Weevil said arrogantly.

"Yeah, I went easy on him that time." Rex said.

"Yeah. Well, this time, Eddy and I are going to take the tournament. Right, buddy?" Ed smiled.

"That's right, Ed." Eddy agreed.

"To tell you the truth, winning the last championship didn't feel like that much of an achievement." Weevil stated, "I guess I can't really call myself a champion unless I beat the Duelist who beat Kevin. But I'm sure that I'll be battling you, Eddy. Frankly, I look forward to it."

"I-I look forward to it too." Eddy said a bit nervous from the last tone of Weevil's voice.

"I'm looking forward to some dino-demolition." Rex said to himself.

"Let me tell you a little secret. It's something that neither of the other players know about the games yet." Weevil said.

"Hang on a second. Isn't that cheating?" Eddy asked.

"The other duelists will find out soon enough. But there are new rules on the island that require strategy."

"Ah, rules are for wimps! In dueling, you either smash your opponent or get smashed yourself. It's one or the other." Rex stated.

"Okay, strength is good. But you also need to combine them with other types of cards." Ed replied.

"Who asked you, idiot? Stay out of my way or I'll stomp you like everyone else." he replied before he left.

"We'll see who stomps who when we get to the island...!" Ed said angrily with a tic mark on his head.

"Ignore him. Let's scope out the competition." Weevil said.

"What do you mean?"

"Check out those chumps." Weevil pointed to the amateur Duelists, "They're already training over there. Players here are swapping cards and strengthen their decks to prepare for the big tournament. It's also a good chance to get their field for their opponent's cards."

_'Oh, so this is how Weevil gets so much inside into his opponent's strategy.'_ Eddy thought.

Ed, apparently, runs to the group of Duelists to train and trade, "Whoa! Strong cards! Hey, want to trade? How about you? Anybody? Help me out here!"

"Guess Lumpy's training." Eddy said.

"If you come all this way and you're still trying to improve your deck, you got to be pretty desperate. I'll catch you on the flip side." Weevil said before he left.

**Meanwhile, back with Edd and Clarissa...**

Edd and Clarissa were still hiding on the ship, back at the same spot. It was actually cozy for them, though as the cold winds ran through their faces. Clarissa, however, couldn't handle the cold by standing up to get some warmth.

"Clarissa, get down, or they'll see you." Edd said.

"It's freezing out here. I can't sit still!" Clarissa replied.

"I'm sorry if it's freezing out here for you, but I'm telling you, you're going to get caught soon."

"If I get caught, I'm taking you with me."

"You wouldn't!"

"I so would."

The argument stopped when they heard a door opening. Edd whispers Clarissa to hide. They see a person coming out of the door. It wasn't a security guard, luckily for them, nor a Duelist either. It was actually a young fifteen year old boy with short black hair, in a edge-up style. He was wearing a white collar, long-sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. He also had brown eyes and bit of pale skin. He was standing there, looking and gazing the night sky. Edd and Clarissa seem to have known this young man.

"Hey, Double D. Isn't that Ryan?" Clarissa whispered.

"Ryan? You mean Ryan Carter from school?" Edd questioned.

"What do you think he's doing here?"

"I don't know, really. My hypothesis tells me that he's probably in the tournament."

"You think so?"

"If I'm correct..."

**Meanwhile, back with Ed and Eddy...**

The two Eds are outside showing their cards to each other. Ed, however, got new cards from trading the other competitors.

"Hey, Eddy. I think I got some good trades for this one." Ed said.

"Let me see." Eddy said.

Ed shows the cards to Eddy. He had only two Spell Cards, a Trap Card, and a Monster Card. The two Spell Cards were Salamandra and Shield and Sword, the Trap Card was Kunai with Chain, and the Monster Card was a Baby Dragon. Eddy was impressed how Ed was improving well on his skills.

"With all these new spells and traps— combined with your monsters— you'll build a really strong deck." Eddy stated.

"Awesome! Now I'm ready to win every duel I play!" Ed said.

"I think you're going to find out that it's going to be a lot tougher than that, Ed." he opens up his puzzle box, which is now a deck box for his deck, and pulls out a card, "Here, add this to your deck. It can be really helpful at a tight spot."

The card that Eddy gave to Ed was a Time Wizard.

"Wow. Thanks Eddy. This really means a lot to me."

"No problem, buddy."

"I guess Double D was right."

"About what?"

"You being nice."

Eddy blushes in embarrassment and looks away from Ed, "Shut up."

"Hey, don't blame the facts, Eddy." he chuckled.

A voice came into the conversation, "So, we meet again."

Ed and Eddy turned to see Weevil with an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh, Weevil. What are you doing here?" Eddy asked.

"I came out to feel the fresh air, but seeing you two now made me think how big the tournament is. Also I got ask, did you trade anything good for your deck?"

"No. I'm going to duel with the cards I brought along with me."

"I figured as much. You used the Exodia cards in your duel with Kevin, right? Those are the strongest cards of them all."

"Yeah, and they're really rare too."

"Could I possibly see those legendary cards?"

"I don't see why not. Just be really, _really_ careful with them. Okay?" he asked before getting the cards out.

During that, Weevil still that smirk on his face and had a gleam on his glass, showing that something disasterous is going to happen. Eddy gets the five Exodia pieces and passes them to Weevil.

"So, these are the cards to summon Exodia." Weevil stated, "For a long time, I've been trying to come up with some kind of strategy to finally beat these cards. But I couldn't come up anything... Until just this moment."

He starts to walk to rail and Eddy was confused from what he was doing. Weevil throws the cards overboard. Eddy and Ed tried to grab the cards, but it was too late. The Exodia cards were floating in the ocean.

Weevil walks away, cackling, "Now, there's no one who can challenge me!"

"Why, you!" Ed said, in anger.

"My cards! Those were the Exodia cards that my granddad gave me!" Eddy said.

"I'll get them, Eddy!" Ed replied before diving into the water.

Eddy tries to stop him, but it was too late, he already went in. Eddy looked left and right to search for his friend, to see where he ended up.

"Ed, where are you?!"

Ed pops out of the water, "I promise you, Eddy! I'll get them for you!"

"Ed, you dummy, they're not worth drowning over!"

"Don't worry, Eddy!" Ed grabbed one of the cards, "Look, I already got one!"

"Ed, swim back to the ship!"

"I'm sorry, Eddy. But that's one order that I can't follow. At least this time I'm doing this for someone I cared for." Ed said to himself before the current got to him, "Shoot, the current sure is strong! I can't give up. If I do, who's going to help my sister?"

He finds another card and gets it. There only three more to go, but the ocean wouldn't allow him to do so as it ran over him. Eddy yells to his friend and dives down to save his friend. He swam as fast as he can.

"Ed! Hold on, buddy!" Eddy said as he swims.

He finally gets to him. Ed said to him that he only had three more to go before drowning. Eddy goes down to get him up to the surface of the water. It didn't look good for him, Ed wasn't waking up. Eddy was desperate for help. But he heard voices coming from the boat. A young female voice called to Eddy as well as a male voice. Eddy turns around to see a ladder going down and sees his friends, Clarissa and Edd, near it.

"Grab ahold!" Clarissa called.

"Hurry!" Edd said.

"Double D! Clarissa! Good to see you guys!" Eddy said before he swam to the ladder.

**Later...**

Ed and Eddy were finally back on the ship. Eddy was lying down on his back, breathing hard from saving his friend from drowning while also lifting him up to the ship. Clarissa takes care of him while Ed had just woke up and cough up water when Edd performed CPR. The gang has reunited.

"That was close. I'm sure glad you guys showed up. Really glad!" Eddy said.

"We're a team, Eddy. We stick together, no matter what." Clarissa stated.

"We'll always have each other's back." Edd said.

"Thanks a lot, you two." Eddy thanked.

"I'm sorry, Eddy." said Ed, sadly.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I failed. I only found two of your cards."

"It's all right, Ed."

"No, it's not. It's always been this way with me. In the past, when we used to pull scams, I screw up every plan you make. And even now, I still do. I can't help anybody— not even my own sister, Sarah. I'm the worst friend and brother in the world."

"Sarah?"

"Your little sister, right?" Clarissa asked.

"Yeah. I haven't seen her in two years." Ed replied.

"Wait, I thought you two were still living in the same house." Edd said.

"Not anymore. I lied, actually. Our parents divorced two years ago. Sarah lives far away with our jerk of a father. Not only that, she had really bad eyes since she was born."

"I'm sorry, Ed. I didn't know she had bad eyes." Eddy said.

"It's all right. She also sent me a videotape about three days ago."

"Really? What did she say?" Edd asked.

"She said that the reason she was mean to me the most is because she wanted me to stand up against the real bullies out there. To protect myself, my friends, and my family."

"Wow..." Eddy said, "I guess I should take back everything I said to her."

"It's all right, Eddy. But... The doctors told her that the time has come. Soon, her eyes will be impossible to repair— Even with surgery! But there are experts who can perform the operation before it's too late. But there's no way I have the money to pay for it. So that's why I have to win for her! Attending the tournament and winning the prize money is the only I can help Sarah...!" Ed said before he clutched his hands into fists, and tears coming out of his eyes.

Eddy stands up and says, "I understand, Ed. So, that's why I want to say this to you..." he held his hand out, "...may the best man win!"

Ed smiled, wiped his tears, and took the offer while Edd and Clarissa looked to their friends with smiles; seeing how Eddy was more of becoming a nice person. Later, the gang was standing in front of the ship, looking at the sunrise. They all know what was ahead of them: The duelists, the challenges and Pegasus.

"We'll both do our best, Ed. You for your sister, and me for my granddad." Eddy stated as Ed smiled and nodded to him.

"That's right. We're all in this together." Clarissa agreed.

"Hey, look— It's the island!" Edd said.

"That's the Duelist Kingdom. That's it! We're almost there!" Eddy said.

_'I'm coming, Granddad... I will save you! And Pegasus... I will defeat you!'_ Eddy thought as he looked to the island with the gleaming sunrise.

* * *

_**Looks like the fun is about to start at Duelist Kingdom. Will Eddy get revenge against Weevil for the Exodia cards? Will Ed get the prize money for his sister? Why the hell am I asking you all of these questions?**_

**Please Review; I'm very disappointed from the lack of reviews since Chapter 1.**

**_Chapter 4: Insect Confrontation, Eddy vs. Weevil (Part I)_**

**Later!**


	4. Insect Confrontation (Part 1)

**Yes! After so long****, I am back with ****_Yu-Gi-Ed!_**** With a long delay, I apologize for that. I was a crazy son of a bi%h to think I would do four stories at a time (Don't hate me! It's very hard for me to do this). Now that ****_Yu-Gi-Ed!_**** is back, l****et's get this show on the road! And action!**

Director: And cut! All right, I think that was a- OH, GOD! ZOMBIES!  
TheAwesomeONE354: Oh, sh*t! Somebody get me a shotgun! _*Grabs a shotgun and blows a zombie's head off.*_ This may take awhile... Enjoy! AH! _*Shoots another head off.*_

* * *

• "Speech"  
• '_Thoughts'__**  
**_• **Monster's ATK/DEF and LP**

* * *

_****__****__Chapter 4: Insect Confrontation, Eddy vs. Weevil (Part I)_

The gang finally arrives at Duelist Kingdom and challenges now lie ahead as soon as they take their first steps to the island. It was an amazing sight of how the island looked as the seagulls fly by. But the gang already knows what else would lie ahead: Pegasus and his mysteroius Millennium Eye.

"Wow. The Duelist Kingdom is pretty big. It's going to be tough to find your grandpa, Eddy." Ed said.

"Well, we got to start somewhere, Lumpy." Eddy replied.

They arrive at the island when the anchors went down. At the docks, the men in suits were there. A voice over the intercom spoke.

*Attention all Duelists, please disambark in an orderly fashion when you leave the ship.*

Everyone was ready to go, but however for Edd, it wasn't going to be easy for him since he sneaked inside the ship and was afraid of getting caught.

"Hey, Clarissa. What if the security finds out we're both stowaways? There's no way we're getting past through them." whispered Edd, nervous.

"Double D, we're not going to get caught. We're in this with Eddy. So just try to act cool and calm and we'll be fine." Clarissa replied.

As the Duelists walk down from the ship to the docks, Edd did his best to try to keep calm so he can pass through but was too nervous as he walked down the ramp behind Ed, Eddy and Clarissa. When he passed by security, one of the guards called to him.

"Hey, you!"

Edd stopped at his steps when he thought he was caught as a stowaway. Ed, Eddy and Clarissa turned to see their friend was in trouble.

"Don't look so nervous. You guys are our guests here." the guard said.

"R-Right! I'm your guest!" Edd replied before he walked fast.

The guard shakes his head, "He ain't gonna last."

Edd was back with the rest and was panting from the fast walk. He looked like he had a heart attack.

"That was close." Edd panted.

"Yeah, way to keep your cool, Double D. That wasn't suspicious at all." Clarissa mocked.

"This is great! Every single one of us made it here. Safe and— AH-CHOO!" Ed sneezed then sniffed, "Sorry, guys."

"You know, Ed, you would never have gotten that cold if it wasn't for Weevil." Eddy said.

_**Flashback...**_

"Say good-bye to Exodia!" Weevil said when threw the cards off the boat.

"No! Those were the Exodia cards that my granddad gave me!" Eddy said.

"I'll get them, Eddy!" Ed replied before he jumped into the ocean.

"Ed, don't!"

Eddy tried to stop him, but he couldn't as Ed already dived into the water.

**_Flashback_ _End..._**

"Speaking of our wormy friend, looks like he slithered his way off the boat and looking to start some trouble. Look at that jerk. I don't say this much, but I would like to wipe that smile off his ugly face." Ed stated as he saw Weevil standing there with an evil smile, grinning of his cheats from yesterday.

_'I would too, Ed. But we don't have time for that right now. Even though I wish we would have time...'_ Eddy thought with an angry look on his face.

A man in suit arrives to tell the Duelists to walk up the long stairs to meet their host. Eddy looked up at the large castle, knowing this was the place where Pegasus was keeping his grandpa prisoner. While the gang were walking up the stairs, Clarissa noticed something to her left.

"Huh? Who's that?" Clarissa asked.

"What? What do you see, Clarissa?" Eddy asked.

"Over there, I saw Ryan."

"Ryan? Ryan Carter?" he looked to where Clarissa was pointing.

"I don't see him, Clarissa." Edd said.

"Where is he?" Ed asked.

"That's strange. That's the second time I've seen him. Maybe I'm just seeing things." Clarissa proclaimed.

"Well, then again, we haven't gotten any sleep. So, I think that's probably the reason." Edd replied.

"Maybe you're right."

"Come on, guys. Everyone's up ahead." Eddy called.

When the group walked up the stairs, someone came out of the trees. Clarissa was right. It was Ryan that she saw as he looked towards the gang walking up the stairs. Later, all of the Duelists have arrived at the castle and most of them were talking about the local Duelists that are here on the island: Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, some infamous Duelists from the country and some of the Cul-de-Sac locals, and Eddy Anderson. Eddy was a bit nervous when he heard the crowd talking about him. Not really the kind of guy to do that. Then, a man in suit called to the Duelists.

"Attention all Duelists, please gather around. Your benevolent host is anxious to greet you all."

Eddy had a look of anger and concentration at the castle, knowing the host is Pegasus. Inside the castle, Pegasus walks down his hall as the men in suits bowed to him in respect. His Millennium Eye glowed as he walked. Back with the group, they waited eagerly to hear what Pegasus about their welcome to the island. Pegasus arrives at the scene and looks down at his opponent for the future with a smirk as Eddy looked at him with anger.

_**Flashback...**_

"And when next we duel, we shall play with far, higher stakes." Pegasus said.

"I'm done with your games." Yami replied in anger.

"You presume I'm giving you a choice in the matter, but I'm not." Pegasus stated as he moved his hair out of his left eye, "For I too possess one of the millennium items. The all powerful Millennium Eye."

Yami was shocked to see the eye on Pegasus' face, "A Millennium Eye?"

"That's right, Eddy boy. And now, I shall show you the true extent of its magic."

The eye then started to glow, blinding Eddy's eyes. The beam went through the television over Eddy, and landed on his grandfather.

"You see, I have found that, given the proper incentive, anyone can be made to play my game."

Then, a spiritual form of Eddy's grandfather was beamed into the television. Yami slowly opened his eyes and sees his grandfather on the screen calling out his name in cry of help.

_***Eddy...!***_

Eddy went back to his normal self and went to the TV, trying to get his grandpa out, "No! Granddad!"

His grandfather disappeared into the static, never to be seen again.

_**Flashback** **End...**_

_'I'm not leaving this island until I save my granddad. There's no way in hell I'll lose to Pegasus! No matter what trick he has up in his sleeve.'_ Eddy thought.

Pegasus chuckled as he thinks of his diabolical plans to defeat Eddy. He now makes his announcement.

"Greetings, Duelists! I am Maximilian Pegasus! It is my great honor and pleasure to welcome you all to the Duelist Kingdom. You stand before me the world's greatest Duelists. But come tournaments end— only one will be crowned King of Games. I employ you all to assemble your dueling decks with care, with creativity, and with cunning strategy. For this competition will test your skills like never before. To track your progress in the tournament, you each been giving a dueling glove. You've also been given two precious star chips. You must wager these star chips on each Duel you compete in." he said as Eddy puts on his dueling glove, "To advance to the final competition for the $3,00,000 prize, you must win ten star chips. Ten star chips will admit you to my castle. Where you'll face me in one final Duel!"

_'If my granddad's here, I bet my dueling glove he's hidden away in that castle. But I'll never be able to get in there with all the guards around. We're just gonna have to win enough star chips to get inside.'_ Eddy thought as Ed was holding his only star chip, determined to win as well.

Pegasus continued, "This will be a tournament unlike any other. State-of-the-Art Dueling arenas cover this entire island. And intriguing new dueling rules will be in effect. I could tell you what these new rules are, but what fun would that be? You'll discover them as you compete, or you won't last very long. Remember, play boldly, think strategically and Duel mercilessly. You have one full hour to prepare, both for your cards and yourselves. When the skies light up with fireworks, the Duels will began!"

As the crowd of Duelists cheered, Pegasus takes his leave.

_'The Duelists have arrived, Eddy has taken the bait and the games are about to begin. Everything goes according to plan...'_ Pegasus thought as he walked down the hall.

_'I got to win my way into that castle. I just got to...!'_ Eddy thought when Pegasus left.

**An hour later...**

The gang were at the plains near the forests. They prepare themselves for the tournament to begin, but as for Ed, he wasn't so sure about this anymore.

"Eddy, I don't think I can do this. Maybe you should just take back your star chip. I'll just mess up everything again." Ed said.

"No way, Ed. You keep it. Your sister is counting on you to win the prize money." Eddy replied.

"Thanks, buddy."

"You can do it, Ed. Just keep clear of the more experienced Duelists." Clarissa implied.

"You can try to duel people at your level, Ed. If you can do that, you can work your way up to the top." Edd stated.

"Thanks, you guys." Ed smiled, "Well, Eddy, between your granddad and my sister, there's no time for mistakes like what happened in the past."

"Agreed, big guy." Eddy approved.

With that said, the fireworks lights up the sky and the tournament now begins. Later, the gang are walking through the plains to find an opponent to duel. Or the opponent could find them first, if he or she had the chance.

"So, what's your plan, Eddy?" Edd asked.

"I'm not so sure right now, but I'm going to stick with defeating Weevil first. After all, we do have a score to settle..." Eddy replied.

"I was hoping you would say that." Ed smirked.

"Hey, isn't that him?" Clarissa pointed.

The Eds looked to where she was pointing and see the vile Weevil with an evil smirk on his face. Talk about a sin with a grin.

"Weevil...!" Eddy said, "Weevil, I challenge you to a duel!"

But for some reason, Weevil runs away. The gang chases after him into the deep forest trees. As they chased after him, swarms of moths fly throughout the trees and pass by the gang.

"What in the world? Where did all of these moths come from?" Edd questioned.

"I don't know, but it's gross and disgusting!" Clarissa replied as she covered her head and eyes.

_'What the heck's Weevil up to? He been wanting to duel with me ever since we met on the boat. So what's he running for?'_ Eddy thought before he took a second to think about what Weevil said about the tournament, _'Wait a minute... He said something about new rules that require strategy... It must have something to do with that. So I better figure out what and fast...!'_

Eddy sees an outside of the forest and runs out of it. The gang stops and see Weevil standing there.

"There you are!" Ed said.

"Welcome... Said the spider to the fly. You flew right into my trap again!" Weevil implied.

"It's time you to answer for you did on the boat, Weevil!" Eddy said.

With that, the puzzle glows and Eddy changes.

_**"Yu-Gi-Oh!"**_

After that, Eddy went from himself to his alter ego.

"All right, Weevil. Time to find out if you're as good at dueling as you are at running away." Yami Eddy said.

"Was I simply running away or cleverly weaving you into my web?" Weevil questioned.

"Let's find out!"

Weevil chuckles, "As you wish!"

When he said that, the ground started to shake and the gang had no idea what was going on. Then a line appeared on the ground and separated the crust. Behind the bug duelist was a dueling stage rising from the grounds and sets itself up. The gang was amazed by the sight of it.

"You've just stepped into a hornet's nest and there's no way out!" Weevil said.

"What is that?" Yami Eddy questioned.

"These giant arenas must be set all over the island!" Ed said.

"I'll just meet you on the field." Weevil implied before he ran to the red pod.

Yami Eddy walks to the blue pod and both platforms rise up. Weevil smirked while Yami had his arms crossed.

"I noticed that you only have one star chip, Eddy. I guess that means I'll have the pleasure eliminating you from the tournament. Once you're gone, everyone else's chip will be easy pickings."

"Not if I take your two first." Yami Eddy replied.

"What?!"

"This will be an All-or-Nothing match for the both of us."

"Ha! Why should I risk both my star chips when you only have one?"

"Because I have something else I think you want: My whole Duel Monsters deck."

"So, you risk your grandpa's deck? Fine with me." he chuckled, "Winning all your cards will be an easy way to exterminate you once and for all."

"Beat that bug to a pulp, Eddy!" Ed rooted.

Behind the forest, a small group sees the Duel between Weevil and Eddy starting.

"Hey, that's Weevil Underwood! But who's the other guy?" one of them questioned.

"That guy... is Eddy Anderson. He's the person who beat Kevin Smith. And I happen to be his best friend, Ed Robertson. And these two— these two are trespassers." Ed joked as Clarissa and Edd face-faulted.

"I never thought I would see a Weevil/Eddy battle until the finals." the first kid Duelist said.

"But Weevil's the regional champion. There's no way the new kid could stand a chance against him." the second Duelist said.

"Well, Eddy, my adoring public is waiting. So, we should begin!" Weevil stated.

"Duel!" both Yami and Weevil said.

**Eddy's LP: 2000  
Weevil's LP: 2000**

"Let's see how you like my Killer Needle." Weevil said as he played the card in attack mode.

The stage poles glowed and brought the monster to life.

**Killer Needle - ATK: 1200/DEF: 1000**

"You'll have to get through my Mammoth Graveyard first." Yami replied as he placed his card in attack mode.

**Mammoth Graveyard - ATK: 1200/DEF: 800**

"This massive monster will match your annoying insect point for point. Attack!"

The mammoth charges at the bug, but it didn't go as it seems.

"Killer Needle, let's show the mammoth your stinger. Attack!" Weevil commanded.

The massive bug stung the mammoth and easily destroys it.

"No!" Yami yelled.

"Ha! Gone after one sting? He must be allergic." Weevil smirked.

_'I don't get it! Both creatures were evenly matched! It should have been a stalemate...'_ Eddy thought.

"Have you figured it out yet why I lead you all the way out here in this forest area? If you just look around, then you will see that this area is a exact replica of our surrounding environment. One part wasteland and one part forest. And thrives in the forest? Bugs... The strongest most powerful insects rule the forest. So as long I claim my bugs in the forest area, I get a field power bonus. I guess you just weren't listening when Pegasus said that this tournament would have exciting new surprises in store for us. Maybe if you were smart enough to steal the tournament's secret new rules like I did, you'd be getting a field power bonus instead of me!"

**Killer Needle - ATK: 1560**

"Weevil cheated! He led us out here because he knew he had an unfair advantage." Edd said.

"Go ahead— Call me a cheater. You're all just angry because you didn't swipe the rules yourselves. And because you didn't, little Eddy's about to get stung!" Weevil said, but Yami responded by laughing, "What's so funny?! How could you be laughing?"

"Because... take a look at your ferocious Killer Needle now..." Yami smirked.

With that said, the flying insect glowed and was destroyed and Weevil had no idea why that happened.

"No! My Killer Needle! What have you done with my monster?" he said before he looked at the status between him and Eddy, "Just makes no sense! My creature was super charged with a field power bonus. But according to this, Eddy's monster just became as powerful."

"Looks like my mammoth got a power bonus from the wasteland area just like your bugs do from the forest." Yami Eddy implied.

Weevil growled, "The field point advantage was supposed to be mine alone...!"

"I kept wondering about something on the boat ride here, Weevil. Why were we traveling to some remote island just to duel? But as soon I saw the holographic display grid, it all came together. Every monster has a type of field that it does best of. Kind of like a home-field-advantage. And what makes this island so special is that it contains every type of field imaginable. So when you deliberately led us to this spot, you were clearly hoping to get some kind of field advantage."

Weevil growls in anger then chuckles for some odd reason, "You're awfully clever to put it all together like that, Eddy! But figuring out one rule won't be enough. There are some surprises hidden under every rock and I know them all...!"

"You can beat him, Eddy!" Clarissa cheered.

"Don't let him scare you! That bug is bluffing." Ed rooted.

"Really? Then let's just see how you handle this bluff." the bug duelist stated as he placed his monster down.

**Hercules Beetle - ATK: 1950/DEF: 2600**

"My Hercules Beetle will find a way to crawl under your skin."

_'Even though I know about the field power bonus, it's too late to rebuild my deck now. I guess a combo attack would be my best bet.'_ Eddy thought.

Yami took a card from his hand, "I summon Feral Imp." the monster shows up on the field, "And now I will add this Horn of the Unicorn to raise its attack points by eight."

**Feral Imp - ATK: 2000/DEF: 1400**

Weevil wasn't intimated, "You'll have to do a lot better than that. Hercules Beetle, attack!"

The beetle raised its chest, glows and beams shoots out at the Feral Imp, but Eddy tried to counter attack. However, it didn't work. The bug wasn't destroyed but the Imp was.

"Eddy's attack didn't even faze that thing!" Clarissa implied.

"Something's not right here!" Edd proclaimed.

"My Imp's lightning attack should have destroyed your beetle! Is this another trick, Weevil?" Yami Eddy questioned.

"No, Eddy. I just thought you knew that all monsters with a field power bonus were also resistant to any type of magic attacks." Weevil answered, "And since my beetle easily deflected your lightning bolts, he has more than enough power left to destroy your puny Feral Imp and continue to eat away at your Life Points."

**Eddy's LP: 1350**

"Even that guy steal's Eddy's life points, his weakest bugs are going to be tough as long as he has that field power bonus." Ed said.

"True, but it's not like you can just shut it off. It's going to happen no matter what you do." Edd replied.

"That Weevil's a no good cheat." Clarissa proclaimed.

"Now it's your turn, Eddy. Make your move!" Weevil said.

_'Maybe I should use my next monster to defend. By putting it in Defense Mode, my monster may take the hit, but my Life Points will be safe.'_ Eddy thought.

"So we're defending now, are we? Very clever. Since I can't see your monster's defense points, I can't be sure I can beat it. But even your strongest monster can't stand against my Basic Insect." he stated as he put his monster down, "Not only that my monster gets a field power bonus, but I'm also upgrading him with a Lv. 3 Laser Cannon and a level two power boost!"

With that said, the objects appears on the bug's back, giving him an increase amount of attack points.

**Basic Insect - ATK: 2150/DEF: 910**

_'Damn! His insect so powerful now that my defense won't stand a chance against it. And if my monster falls, my Life Points are next!'_ Eddy thought.

"Now, Eddy, for all the innocent little bugs you squashed, stomped, crushed, or fumigated, it's payback time!" Weevil said before the Basic Insect launches a powerful beam and destroys Eddy's monster, "You'll have to better than that if you hope to survive my bug's laser powered arsenal."

"Then I'll play this card in defense." Yami Eddy replied before he placed his monster face down.

_'Hmm... Another defense card, no doubt. And I'll make sure is the defending is that all he can do. Heh-heh-heh...'_ Weevil thought.

"I'm going to keep you on the defensive. Attack now with any monster, and you will instantly activate this Trap Card." Weevil warned.

"Weevil's got Eddy trapped." Edd proclaimed.

"He can't even counterattack. This is not good at all." Ed replied.

"As long as my Trap Card remains in play, you're powerless to make a move against me. So... does my tightening web make you squirm, Eddy?" Weevil mocked.

_'That bug is so busy bragging, he isn't even paying attention to my moves. Maybe I'll set up a little trap of my own...'_ Eddy thought as he put his card down.

"Face it, Eddy! I got you pinned down! And while you're unable to attack me, I'll attack you any time I want! Each time you cower, I create a new monster!" Weevil said when he played a monster.

For the next few turns, Eddy kept drawing his cards and Weevil summons up his insects to the field. But the thing is, that's exactly what Eddy wants him to do. His friends see how brave he is.

"Look at Eddy, he's so confident up there." Clarissa implied.

"I know. When he duels, it's like he's become a totally different person." Ed agreed.

_'Then again, I have seen the changes when I saw Eddy duel for the first time against Kevin... He really looked different...'_ Edd thought.

"Well, what do you know? I'm down to my last monstrous insect and you know what that means, Eddy. You're about to be exterminated!" Weevil said.

"We'll see what my cards have to say about that!" Yami replied before he drew his Dark Magician.

_'Yes! The Dark Magician. This is perfect. There's no way that bug guy can resist attacking him.'_ Eddy thought.

"All right, Weevil. I defend with the Dark Magician!" Yami Eddy implied.

"Excellent! I'll destroy your very favorite card first. Now, my Basic Insect, power up your laser cannon! Attack!" but before the bug could attack, Yami start chuckling evilly and Weevil didn't know why, "W-Why are you laughing?!"

"Weevil, you're not the only one who can set a Trap Card." Yami Eddy answered.

"What?!"

"You were so busy bragging about yourself, you payed no attention to the cards I put in play."

"But I thought they were all monster cards!"

"Not all of them. While you loaded the field with your insects, I prepared a special surprise. The power of my Mirror Force!" he said as he showed the Trap Card.

"Hold your fire!" Weevil commanded, but it was too late.

"Too late, Weevil. You already ordered your insects to attack my Dark Magician and Mirror Force will deflect it right back at you!"

With that said, the Mirror Force activates and reflects the attack back at the bugs, destroying them all and damaging Weevil's life points.

**Weevil's LP: 555**

Eddy's friends cheered to his successful strategy and Weevil could not believe it.

_'He obliterated my army of beautiful bugs! How dare he!'_ Weevil thought in anger.

"You're a liar and a cheat, Weevil. But it was your overconfidence that allowed me to get the best of you. Your insects are decimated, your life points are low and as you as said before, you used up all your monsters." Yami smirked.

Weevil chuckles, "Actually, I lied about that too."

"What?!"

"I still have my formidable creature waiting in the wings. And this uncountable insect will swipe you down once and for all!"

Yami now knows this duel was far from over when Weevil had his new insect in play.

* * *

_**To be continued...  
Eddy may have destroyed Weevil's bugs, but the Bug Duelist still has one sneaky trick up his sleeve. ****What will happen now? How will Eddy counter? Will Eddy get his revenge for what Weevil did or will Weevil win with his cheats and send Eddy packing home, never to save his grandfather?**_

**Remember to REVIEW, FOLLOW, and/or FAVORITE to find out.**

**Later!**


	5. Insect Confrontation (Part 2)

_**Previously, on "Yu-Gi-Ed!"**_

"Say good-bye to Exodia!" Weevil said when threw the cards off the boat.

"No! Those were the Exodia cards that my granddad gave me!" Eddy said.

"I'll get them, Eddy!" Ed replied before he jumped into the ocean.

"Ed, don't!"

Eddy tried to stop him, but he couldn't as Ed already dived into the water.

...

"Greetings, Duelists! I am Maximilian Pegasus! It is my great honor and pleasure to welcome you all to the Duelist Kingdom." Pegasus greeted.

_'If my granddad's here, I bet my dueling glove he's hidden away in that castle. But I'll never be able to get in there with all the guards around. We're just gonna have to win enough star chips to get inside.'_ Eddy thought as Ed was holding his only star chip, determined to win as well.

"When the skies light up with fireworks, the Duels will begin!"

As the crowd of Duelists cheered, Pegasus takes his leave.

_'The Duelists have arrived, Eddy has taken the bait and the games are about to begin. Everything goes according to plan...'_ Pegasus thought as he walked down the hall.

...

"Welcome... Said the spider to the fly. You flew right into my trap again!" Weevil implied.

"It's time you to answer for you did on the boat, Weevil!" Eddy said.

With that, the puzzle glows and Eddy changes.

_**"Yu-Gi-Oh!"**_

After that, Eddy went from himself to his alter ego.

...

"Hercules Beetle, attack!" Weevil commanded.

The beetle raised its chest, glows and beams shoots out at the Feral Imp, but Eddy tried to counter attack.

"Feral Imp, Magic Lightning Attack!" Yami commanded.

However, it didn't work. The bug wasn't destroyed but the Imp was.

"Eddy's attack didn't even faze that thing!" Clarissa implied.

"My Imp's lightning attack should have destroyed your beetle! Is this another trick, Weevil?" Yami Eddy questioned.

"No, Eddy. I just thought you knew that all monsters with a field power bonus were also resistant to any type of magic attacks." Weevil answered, "And since my beetle easily deflected your lightning bolts, he has more than enough power left to destroy your puny Feral Imp and continue to eat away at your Life Points."

**Eddy's LP: 1350**

...

"Attack now with any monster and you will instantly activate this Trap Card." Weevil warned, "Each time you cower, I create a new monster!"

For the next few turns, Eddy kept drawing his cards and Weevil summons up his insects to the field. But the thing is, that's exactly what Eddy wants him to do.

"Now my Basic Insect, power up your laser cannon! Attack!" but before the bug could attack, Yami start chuckling evilly and Weevil didn't know why, "W-Why are you laughing?!"

"Weevil, you're not the only one who can set a Trap Card." Yami Eddy answered.

"What?!"

"While you loaded the field with your insects, I prepared a special surprise. The power of my Mirror Force!" he said as he showed the Trap Card.

"Hold your fire!" Weevil commanded, but it was too late.

"Too late, Weevil. You already ordered your insects to attack my Dark Magician and Mirror Force will deflect it right back at you!"

With that said, the Mirror Force activates and reflects the attack back at the bugs, destroying them all and damaging Weevil's Life Points.

**Weevil's LP: 555**

Eddy's friends cheered to his successful strategy and Weevil could not believe it.

_'He obliterated my army of beautiful bugs! How dare he!'_ Weevil thought in anger.

"You're a liar and a cheat, Weevil. But it was your overconfidence that allowed me to get the best of you. Your insects are decimated, your Life Points are low and as you as said before, you used up all your monsters." Yami smirked.

Weevil chuckled, "Actually, I lied about that too."

"What?!"

"I still have my formidable creature waiting in the wings. And this uncountable insect will swipe you down once and for all!"

Yami now knows this duel was far from over when Weevil had his new insect in play.

* * *

• "Speech"  
• '_Thoughts'__**  
**_• **Monster's ATK/DEF and LP**

* * *

___****__Chapter 5: Insect Confrontation, Eddy vs. Weevil (Part II)_

Back with the duel, Yami has destroyed Weevil's insect army and it looks he's making the win here. The Bug Duelist growled in frustration from the loss of his insects. Eddy's comrades were happy of his strategy.

"Yes! Nice shot, Eddy!" Ed cheered.

"Eddy destroyed all of Weevil's entire insect arsenal. I know I don't say this much, but Eddy's got this one in the bag!" Edd proclaimed.

"All right! Eddy's got him on the ropes." Clarissa cheered.

Eddy's friends then hear a laugh from behind. They turn around to see the same girl that Eddy and Ed first met: Nicole Brooks.

"Yeah, right!"

"Nicole?" Ed questioned.

_'Nicole? Wait, that's the same girl from before on the boat! And... Oh, no... I have a bad feeling about this between her and Clarissa...'_ Edd thought.

"You losers don't realize who your little friend is up against. Weevil's the regional champion. He's got moves your little shrimp couldn't even dream of." Nicole said.

_'Ooh! Damn that Nicole! She's always butting in. Well, I'm not going to let her talk crap about my friends!'_ thought Clarissa, angry.

"No one asked you! So do us a favor, and get out of here!" Clarissa said.

"And miss a chance to see a champion like Weevil duel? I don't think so. Unless Eddy turns this around, there's no way he's going to win."

"Then again, Weevil is good with his strategies." Ed stated.

"Sneaky little person, that he is." Edd implied.

"Who's side are you two goofballs on anyway?!" Clarissa questioned, angry at them.

Ed gets scared from that, "Ah! I-It-It's not like that, Clarissa! It's that, um..."

Edd stops her, "Look! What we're trying to say is for Eddy, this is his first official Duel and he's dueling a champion. Even though Weevil cheats."

Clarissa turned to Nicole with anger from they said and thought, _'You troublemaker. You think you so much, Nicole? Well, Eddy will show you!'_

"You may have flattened my army of bugs, Eddy, but you haven't won yet. I still have some tricks up my sleeve." Weevil stated.

"You've done an awful lot of buzzing is this duel, Weevil. And I'm still here waiting for the sting." Yami Eddy grinned with the puns.

"Since you're new to the whole tournament thing, I'll try to make this simple for you. I'm gonna wipe that stupid grin off your face..." Weevil smirked, "Now, let's see which bug gets to take the first bite. Oh! But this little bug won't stand a chance against all of your ferocious monsters. Oh, well... I'll put him in Defense Mode. Heh-heh-heh..."

"Huh... That would have been a nice bluff, but I still haven't forgot about the Trap Card you have faced down."

_'He's didn't trap me then and he's not going to trap me now. Weevil's trap will activate as soon as I call an attack and it could destroy all the monsters I have on the field. But what if I get all of my monsters off the field first and then destroy the bug's trap? Yes! That's it! I got it now...'_ Eddy thought.

"I'll spring your trap, Weevil! But first..." Yami then plays a Spell Card, "...I'll activate the Monster Recovery Card! It allows me to call back all the creatures I have on the field! Monsters, return now!" with that said, the Spell Card took effect and returned to his hand, "Now your trap has nothing to snare. And once all my monsters are safely returned to my deck, the recovery card also lets me draw a new hand." then he shuffles his deck, "Now I'll have to do is sacrifice one of my weaker monsters, and your trap is sprung. Kuriboh, attack!"

**Kuriboh - ATK: 300/DEF: 200**

The trap then sprung and a long, ferocious worm-insect came to the field and attacked Kuriboh. It may have costed Eddy's Life Points, but at least the trap is now sprung.

**Eddy's LP: 1050**

"Trap Cards only work if they catch you by surprise. Next time, don't give your plans away." Yami stated.

Weevil starts to chuckle then cackle, "I didn't! I don't give a bee's behind about that stupid trap!"

"What?!"

"I tricked you into returning your monsters so you couldn't attack this!" he said when he flipped his monster face up.

A light showed up at the center and beamed a large green, disgusting larva worm. Yami wasn't fazed by the insect.

_'It's just a simple little bug. It can't be that much of a threat. Can it?'_ Eddy thought.

"Sure he's just a little slug now, but the Cocoon of Evolution will change all of that!" Weevil said as he played the card.

"What?!"

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Around the larva came webbing of the cocoon, forming into one. Eddy found it disgusting from the sight of it. Even his friends were grossed out. For Nicole, she knew Weevil had this kind of trick up his sleeve.

_'I told those chumps Eddy didn't have a chance of beating Weevil.'_ Nicole thought.

"Behold, my Cocoon of Evolution! Within that cocoon sits my tiny, little Larva Moth. And over the next five turns, it will go an extraordinary transformation! From harmless caterpillar to unstoppable Great Moth!" Weevil said.

"Then I'll crack your cocoon before that happens!" Yami Eddy said.

"Easier said than done, Eddy! For my cocoon gets a field power bonus from the surroundings of the forest increasing its defense points. It'll be so strong, you won't be able to scratch it!"

**Cocoon of Evolution - DEF: 2600**

"Just five more turns, Eddy... Five more turns and my Great Moth will finish you off."

_'If what Weevil says is true, then I better act fast! That thing is getting stronger and bigger with each pa__ssing second...'_ Eddy thought, _'__I have to find a way to break that cocoon now! I can't let it get to the fifth stage of evolution. The question is: Do I have a card powerful enough that can stop it?'_

"I summon... Gaia, the Fierce Knight!" Yami said as the knight appeared on the field, "Shatter that cocoon!"

With that command, the knight charges at the cocoon and tries to pierce it, but it didn't work. The defense was too strong for the knight.

"Oh, no! That cocoon's too strong for Gaia!" Ed said.

"That's one turn down! Care to try again?" Weevil mocked.

_'Damn it! It didn't work... Weevil's cocoon is going to be tough to crack and for each attack that fails, my Life Points go down.'_ Eddy thought.

Eddy's LP: 750

"Eddy..." Clarissa said, worried.

"Hang tight, Eddy! You'll pop that cocoon wide open!" Ed rooted.

Nicole responded by laughing at their cheers.

Clarissa didn't like that, "What's so funny?"

"All that stupid cheer-leading you idiots are doing. You make it sound like your Eddy still has a chance."

"Of course he does, you little—"

"Easy, Clarissa! Don't listen to her." Ed said, trying to hold her back.

"And FYI, anyone that has faced Weevil's cocoon has been totally... annihilated." Nicole stated.

"All of them?!" questioned both Ed and Double D, surprised.

"But, Eddy's got us to help him beat it." Clarissa implied.

_'Hmph. It would take more than you losers to help him.'_ Nicole thought.

"Hear it growing, Eddy? The more time you waste, the more powerful my bug becomes...!" Weevil said.

_'If I don't come up with something quick, not only will I lose the Duel, I'll lose my only chance of saving my granddad! There's no way I can let that happen!'_ Eddy thought.

"Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Just four more turns until my ultimate insect emerges. Then you can stop worrying how you're going to destroy _it_ and start worrying on how _it's_ going to destroy you! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Eddy drew his next card, sees it was a Beaver Warrior card and had an idea.

_'Maybe I should prepare a defense in case I really can't stop it... I'm never really the type of guy to defend, but when it comes to something like this, I got no choice.'_ he thought as he put it face down.

"Ha! You're wasting your turn! No monster will defend your Life Points once my bug is evolved."

As Yami drew his card, the cocoon gets bigger and bigger.

_'I have to figure out a way to turn this duel around. Weevil's pretty confident about whatever's growing in that cocoon is unbeatable, but there's got to be some way to kill it! But with what and how?'_

"Hang in there, Eddy!" Clarissa rooted.

"You got win this for your granddad, Eddy! He's counting on you!" Ed implied.

"I know he is..." Yami replied.

"Then you can't let this bug push you around! You got to get fired up!"

Eddy then had a thought, _'Wait! That's it! Fired up! I know what to do now! Thanks, Ed. I owe you one...'_

"So do you guys just sit around and work out with these lame cheers, or do they just come to you?" Nicole questioned, "I mean, don't you realize your pep-talking crap is only distracting Eddy from the game?"

"How would you know? I bet no one's been evening wanting to be your friend. Let alone care enough to cheer you on." Clarissa replied.

"Friends haven't helped Eddy at all. He's losing and you know it." Nicole then looked to Eddy and sees him smiling, "Huh?"

Yami Eddy looks to his friends and gives them a thumbs up.

"All right, Eddy!" Ed cheered.

"Yes! Well, Nicole, from the look of Eddy's face, I say that having friends just did help him out." Clarissa said before sticking her tongue out at Nicole.

_'Brat! What possible idea Eddy could have gotten from these mental morons?'_ Nicole thought.

Yami then plays a card, "Go, Curse of Dragon! Take flight!"

With that said, the dragon is summoned.

**Curse of Dragon - ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500**

"And now, I'll combine it with this Magic Card! Attack with Dragon Flame!" Yami commanded.

The dragon did so and shot its flaming breath at the cocoon or so Weevil thought.

"What do you think you doing?! You know your little firefly can't hurt my cocoon." Weevil proclaimed.

"Who said I was aiming for your cocoon?" Yami smirked.

"What?!"

"I combined my Burning Land card with my Curse of Dragon to destroy the forest all around your cocoon."

"Oh, no! That means I lose my field power bonus!"

"Exactly. Your cocoon was too tough to attack, but without its field power bonus, it's just a big target."

**Cocoon of Evolution - DEF: 2000**

"No! It can't be!"

"Now, let's try this again. Gaia, destroy the cocoon!"

With that command, the knight charges at the cocoon and completely pierces it.

"All right, Eddy!" Clarissa cheered.

"Pop it open like a zit!" Ed said.

The cocoon may be destroyed, but something else was happening. As the cocoon was falling apart, an insect starts to come out of the cocoon. Yami and his friends were confused by what was going on. Then the cocoon explodes and out came... the ultimate Great Moth. Weevil was snickering throughout the hatching as he already knew that happened.

**Great Moth - ATK: 2600/DEF: 2500**

"No-No way! It survived!" Ed said, shocked.

"I told you losers Eddy had no chance in hell." Nicole said.

"I'm impressed that you pierced my cocoon, Eddy. But you were still unable to stop the evolution of my most powerful insect, the Great Moth!" Weevil said.

"But I thought... I thought it took five turns to evolve." Yami replied.

"Hmph. So you stopped him one turn early, it doesn't matter anyway. He's still strong enough to beat you!"

"Oh, no...!" Clarissa said, worried.

_'Ha! Looks like the little dweebs aren't cheering now. The Great Moth is an unbeatable creature. They can cheer from the sidelines all they want, but it won't help Eddy one bit.'_ Nicole thought.

Eddy looked frustrated, _'Damn... Weevil turned this duel around once more. But... I'm not giving up now!'_

Weevil chuckled, "So Eddy, feeling outclassed yet or you're perhaps enjoying your first majorly dueling loss?"

"Hmph. You may have gotten your moth out, but I'll still find a way to squash that over-sized bug!" Yami Eddy implied.

"Ha! You'll pay that stinging jab with your Life Points!"

"Bring it!"

"Great Moth, take flight!" with that, the moth starts to fly up.

"Very well, then. We shall settle this in the skies!"

Both flying monsters rise up above the arena.

_'Ha! Eddy's dragon is no match for my Great Moth and none of his land monsters have the ability to attack my moth in the air! But which puny creature should I obliterate first?__'_ Weevil thought.

"I think it's time I pay back your knight for demolishing my cocoon..." Weevil said.

_'My knight! He's the heart of my attack force. There's no way I could afford to lose him!'_ Eddy thought.

"This is it, Eddy! My Great Moth will destroy your defense, slay your knight and blast your dragon from the sky!"

"Not if I can help it, Weevil!" Yami said as he played a Magic Card.

"But that's the thing, you can't help it! Moth Hurricane Attack!"

The Great Moth flapped its wings and annihilated Eddy's Beaver Warrior and Gaia.

"That'll teach him a lesson for destroying my cocoon!"

"Don't count on it." Yami stated.

"What do you mean?"

"Weevil, you were so busy fawning over your moth, you didn't noticed I played a Polymerization card."

"But... But I thought...!"

"You thought wrong... If I have two compatible monsters on the field, I can use my Polymerization card and fuse them into one ultimate creature."

With that said, the knight appeared on the back of the dragon and together they made the dragon knight.

"I'm not some beginner, you fool! I know what fusion does!" Weevil said.

"Then you must know that the attack points have increased. My fused Dragon Knight is powerful enough to go head-to-head with your monster." Yami Eddy said.

But Weevil laughs, "I wouldn't be so sure about that! Look again!"

"What?" Yami sees the Dragon Knight's attack power is decreasing, "Oh, no...! My knight... He's losing his attack power and fast. But... how and why?"

"It's poison, Eddy." Weevil answered, "Poison particles from my Great Moth. Each time it uses its Hurricane Attack, it releases tons of these tiny toxic particles and your precious Dragon Knight is being poisoned by the deadly touch! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"

_'Damn it...! My knight is losing points with each passing second. But how do I protect him against the poisoned air? Right now, there's nothing in my hand that can help me, but I know my granddad's deck won't let me down!'_ Eddy thought before he drew his card, _'Yes! I got it!'_

"Ready to be rained out, Weevil?" Yami said then played, "Makiu, the Magical Mist!"

Weevil growled in frustration then the rain falls upon the poisoned mists, "No! My poison! You're washing it all away!"

"That's right. The magical mist washes the field clean."

"No fair! I was about to win, but you saved yourself with a little drizzle!"

_'True, I saved my knight... But that's not all I did...'_ Eddy smirked in his thoughts.

"You may have saved your knight, Eddy, but he's still lost the attack power when the poisoned mist was in effect! Great Moth, Tornado of Doom!"

With that command, the moth unleashes a powerful cyclone at the Dragon Knight and destroyed it.

"A direct hit! Your little rainstorm didn't save you from that one now, did it? Your knight is toast and you're almost out of Life Points."

**Eddy's LP: 50**

"Eddy, keep fighting! You can come back from this!" Ed rooted.

"You're all delusional." Nicole implied.

"No, Ed's right! Eddy never gives up and we never give up on him." Clarissa replied.

"You're nuts. Weevil has completely destroyed Eddy's fusion monster. He's down to 50 Life Points and he can't win. So do me a favor, and shut up."

"I won't shut up, you slimy, self-centered, arrogant, ungrateful, bleached blonde, know-it-all witch! So _you_ do us a favor, and get lost! Right, Ed?"

"Right! We can't focus on her now. Eddy's in trouble." Ed replied.

"I know, but what can we do?"

"I don't know. But I know Eddy will make it out of this."

"Please, keep telling yourself that, moron. I told you all Eddy never had a chance of winning. He's wasted too much of his time listening to you losers. Weevil's keeps his mind on the game." Nicole said.

"Then why he didn't see this coming?" Edd questioned.

"See what coming?" both Ed and Clarissa asked.

"Whatever it is Eddy's grinning about."

The kids looked to Eddy and see him with his eyes closed and smiling.

"Hey, you're right, Double D. He's got a big smile!" Ed said.

"No, wait. He's not smiling. I... I think he's laughing." Clarissa said.

"No way..." Nicole said.

Yami laughed for some odd reason and Weevil was irritated by that.

"Hey! What are you laughing about? Stop that snickering!" Weevil yelled.

"Weevil, I know it will be very difficult for you to accept losing a Duel." Yami Eddy smirked, "Especially after spending so much time of inventing ways to cheat, but if you thought bending the rules would help you win this match, you... are wrong."

"No! This is a trick!"

"You play dishonestly, so you expect the same of your opponents. But I duel with honor, Weevil. And that makes all the difference."

"You got nothing!"

"Really? Well, here's what I got... The mighty Summoned Skull!" with that said, dark clouds surround Eddy's field and coming from it was the Summoned Skull, "This is it, Weevil. Your ultimate insect won't withstand my next attack."

**Summoned Skull - ATK: 2500/DEF: 1200**

_'Ha! Eddy must be losing it! His Summoned Skull is strong, but my Great Moth is much stronger than his! If he's foolish enough to attack, my monster will most certainly squish his and wipe the rest of his Life Points as well!'_ Weevil thought.

"Oh, yeah. There's something you overlooked, Weevil. My magical mist is still damping this field."

Weevil looks down at the field and was shocked, "He's right! Everything's wet! My Great Moth is completely soaked!"

"Yes, and my Summoned Skull attacks with electricity, making your giant bug an over-sized lightning rod. I hope you're in the mood for some fireworks, Weevil. Because all of this water boosts my monster's attack power by 1000 points."

**Summoned Skull - ATK: 3500**

"Summoned Skull, Lightning Strike!" Yami commanded.

The monster then creates a large electrical around him and destroys the Great Moth completely and fires take place around Weevil's field.

"It's over... I won." Yami Eddy implied.

"No...! This can't be! My moth's unbeatable!" Weevil said before fainting from his loss.

**Eddy's LP: 50  
Weevil's LP: 0**

"All right, Eddy! Way to go!" Ed cheered.

"Nice job, friend!" Edd cheered before Ed hugged him tightly.

"You did it! I knew you would win!" Clarissa said.

For Nicole, she wasn't moved, but a bit impressed, "Hmph. Impressive. I didn't think Eddy could ever beat Weevil."

**Later...**

Weevil was in the center and down while the gang surrounded him, in case he would try to sneak away.

"But-But I'm the regional champion! The regional champion!" Weevil whimpered.

"You call yourself a champion, Weevil. But only because you won your Duels through lying and cheating. True champions... play with honor." Yami Eddy stated with the star chips he has won, "They play fair."

"Don't waste your breath on this cheating slug! He's a lying scumbag and an embarrassment to all Duelists." Ed said to Yami but up to Weevil's face before the Bug Duelist fainted and took away his dueling glove, "And I hereby revive him of his dueling glove."

"It's relieve, Ed." Edd corrected.

Eddy puts on his star chips, "There. Three star chips so far... but I still need to win seven more. Ten star chips will gain me entry to that castle where they're holding my grandfather prisoner, and where I'll battle Pegasus once and for all!"

* * *

_**Eddy has defeated Weevil, but still has seven more to go. Will Eddy get them all and enter the castle? Find out next time on Yu-Gi-Ed!**_

**Awesome. Still have plenty more to go. Here's the schedule for the updates of my stories. If it's late on the date, just give me a few days**** to get the chapters done before uploading the next one. You know the saying, "patience is a virtue." Thanks!**

**Sundays: _Ed Space_  
Mondays or Fridays: _Yu-Gi-Ed!_**

**Remember to REVIEW, FOLLOW, and/or FAVORITE to find out more.**

_**Chapter 6: Ed's First Duel?!**_

**Later!**


	6. Ed's First Duel?

**Hey, guys. Just went through hell and back from the zombie attack. But don't worry, me and my team are still alive, but some brave soldiers were annihilated during the attack. I regret not saving them... But, in memory of their honor, sacrifice and bravery, we update this chapter with ****_Yu-Gi-Ed!_**** Enjoy the Duels, my army...**

Director: Cut! That's a wrap.  
TheAwesomeONE354: Awesome! Hey, guys. Who's wants a pizza and lasagna party?  
Awesome Army: Yeah!  
Hater: I don't like pizza.  
Awesome Army: _*Turn to Hater*_  
Hater: Oops...  
Isaac Clarke: Kill him!  
Awesome Army: _*Goes after Hater as he runs away*_  
Ed: Can I have pizza with gravy?  
TheAwesomeONE354: Yes, Ed. You can have pizza with gravy.  
Ed: What about...?  
TheAwesomeONE354: Yes, and buttered toast.  
Ed: Yay!

* * *

• "Speech"  
• '_Thoughts'__**  
**_• **Monster's ATK/DEF and LP**

* * *

_****__****__****__Chapter 6: Ed's First Duel?!_

Inside Pegasus' castle, the host of Duelist Kingdom sits alone at his table with a time clock, seeing how long has it been since the tournament started.

"All over the island, my unwitting pawns are in place, the Duels have begun and by now, the slow process of elimination is well underway. Only the strongest Duelists will survive and those with inexperience skill with fall by the wayside." Pegasus said.

**With the group...**

The Eds and Clarissa are walking near a beach to find any more Duelists for star chips. Ed was more excited because he couldn't wait to have a taste of his first official Duel. Up ahead of the gang, Ed stands with a smile.

"All right, time for me to duel the next guy I see." Ed proudly said before running towards the the edge of the grass.

"You know, I'm not so sure Ed's up to this." Clarissa proclaimed.

"You may be right, Clarissa. There are tournament-leveled Duelists all around this island." Edd stated.

"Then again, Ed may not be the smartest guy, but he's got a big heart and a strong-will to beat his opponents." Eddy said.

Ed stops at the edge and waves to his friends, "Here I am, the next Duel Monsters champion!"

Ed's friends sighed from his antics.

"Or maybe he needs a reality check." Clarissa said.

With Ed, he looks the ocean, but with a serious look, "I'd better be the champion... for my sister's sake. She's counting on me this time... I can't let her down. I remember the last time when I saw her actually smile and happy..."

_**Flashback, two years ago...**_

Near the calm beaches, a bus drops off two siblings. Both those siblings were Ed and his sister, Sarah. Sarah's eyes were covered by a blindfold. She wonders what her brother had brought her to.

"Ed, can I take off my blindfold off now?" Sarah asked.

"Not yet. Come on, I'm going to show you something special." Ed answered.

Ed guides her on the way to the beach. They finally arrive and Sarah was anxious to take her blindfold off.

"Come on, Ed. Just tell me what is it." Sarah demanded.

"We're almost there." Ed replied before he stopped, "Okay, you can open your blindfold now."

"I swear, if it's another stupid monsters convention, I'm gonna..." she took her blindfold off and sees the beautiful sights of the beach, "...Wow."

"What do you think, Sarah?"

"Ed... it's so pretty...! You are the best brother in the world!" she said before hugging Ed.

"No problem..."

The siblings spent so much time having fun at the beach, it was already sunset. They had fun getting wet by the ocean, and building sandcastles. They already done making one.

"This was great, Ed. I wish we could come back here. But..." Sarah said, sadly.

"I know, baby sister. But don't worry, we'll come back again." Ed replied.

"But how?"

"Well, even if Mom and Dad do get divorced, I'll still bring you back here, no matter what."

Sarah was happy to hear that, she held her pinky up as a pinky-promise, "You'd promise?"

Ed makes the promise, "Of course. I promise..."

_**Flashback End...**_

_'I'm your big brother, Sarah. I'm supposed to take care of you. I will win the tournament and the prize money. I will help get your eyesight back and I promise to show you the beautiful ocean one more time... I promise...'_ Ed thought.

Clarissa points to the other dueling stadiums and shows they are everywhere. It was an amazing sight, all Duelists have their monsters on the field, traps set or activated, and spells activated. Ed looked at the sights and now he wants to play.

"Okay, guys. I'm going in!" Ed said, preparing himself.

"Are you sure about that, Ed? You go off rushing, you'll lose your only star chip." Edd implied.

Ed face-faulted to the floor from the truth of Edd's statement.

"Don't panic, Lumpy. You can do this. You know that, don't you?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, I know, Eddy. This'll be my first official Duel and I can't afford to lose my only star chip." Ed said.

"True. But not everyone here is a pro. I'm sure you can find someone at your level."

Ed takes his deck out, "Hm. I guess I should think about what kind of field my cards are best suited for. Since they're mostly monsters and fighter types, I think a plain surface is my best bet."

"That's right, Ed. See? You know what you're doing now, big guy."

The gang hears a voice, "You lost, crybaby! Now, give me your star chips."

Clarissa already recognized that voice, "A voice that annoying could only belong to... Nicole Brooks..."

The gang sees Nicole laughing at her win and with new star chips.

"Hey, that's not fair! You cheated somehow! How can you know what your cards were when they were still face-down?" the Duelist asked.

"I'm psychic. And you're done." Nicole winked.

The Duelist cried and left while Nicole laughed at the pity of the poor loser. She sees Eddy and everyone else witnessing her victory.

"Well, look who's here." Nicole said.

"Huh. Nicole's already won two more star chips." Ed implied.

Nicole's eye gleams, showing she had a sneaky idea and walks to Eddy, "Hey, Eddy. Are your duels going well?"

"I'm doing good." Eddy replied.

She takes Eddy's hand to look at his stars, but Clarissa did not like that at all, "So you already won three star chips, huh? I might be up for a Duel myself."

Clarissa whispers to Eddy, "Take her! Knock her out of the competition and off the island!"

"You know, I'm definitely in the mood to Duel right now. So get ready. Because I choose to challenge... you, Ed!" Nicole pointed at him.

Ed was confused, "Huh?! You challenge me?!"

"What do you say? Do you have the guts to accept?"

"Uh... I'm not so sure... I-I already lost one star chip."

"Nice try, moron. I overheard you and Eddy talking on the boat and giving you one of his star chips. My motto is, 'Take out the weakest players first.' And considering that you wouldn't even be here if Eddy hadn't given you one of his star chips, you got to be the weakest Duelists ever."

"Hey, there's no need to be mean, Nicole."

"Listen, Ed, she's ruthless. Don't duel her." Clarissa said.

"If you do this and lose, you're out of the competition for good." Edd proclaimed.

Clarissa looks to Eddy, "Eddy, stand up for him. Take Ed's place and duel Nicole."

Eddy looks to Nicole then to Ed and thinks about it.

"Ed... show her what you're made of." Eddy said.

Ed smiles, "Right. She thinks I'm a pushover, but she'll see."

"Eddy..." said Clarissa, worried.

"Are you sure, Ed?" Edd asked, surprised.

"Of course I am, Double D. Don't you see? This is my only chance to prove myself. To show everybody what I can do." Ed stated, "Don't forget, Eddy's granddad trained me. I mean, even though we never finished my training and granted that I wish I had the chance to finish before something like this tournament happens with so many pros— but honest! I think I can take her."

"You'd better be right, Ed. For your sister's sake."

"I know. Okay, Nicole. I'll duel you."

"Get ready to lose, moron." Nicole said.

**Later...**

Both Ed and Nicole were already at their places at the dueling area. Ed's friends stand by the sides and root for him as Ed smiles. Eddy knows this is Ed's first official Duel, so he hopes he'll do okay.

Nicole takes one of her star chips off, "All right, since you only have only one star chip, I'll only bet one of mine against you."

_'Well, at least this regional will give me a __field __advantage...'_ Ed thought.

He looks to the field and sees something wrong, "What the?! What are all those mountains doing on my field?"

"The field we'll battle on is 40% forest, 40% mountain and 20% meadow. So deal with it, or surrender." Nicole answered.

"Calm down, Ed. You'll be okay." Eddy said to calm Ed down, "Your monsters will still get a field power bonus on the meadow part of the field."

Ed sighs, "Oh, okay. Thanks. Hey, Nicole. It's nothing personal, but I got to ask you one question before we duel. Why did you... want to be a part of this tournament? Tell me, why is it that you duel?"

"Why do I duel?" Nicole questioned, with Ed thinking it was something serious, sad, or personal, but really, "For all the comforts that I crave: Designer clothes, travel perks— anything to avoid real work— hot cars, turbo charged for living large!"

"Really? That's why you want to win the prize money? I thought it was something more serious. You're just as selfish as Eddy used to be back then." Ed said getting a face-fault from Eddy and Nicole getting mad.

"How dare you try to judge me! Who do you think you are, you big-headed, monobrowed moron?!"

"Hey, don't blame me. You're only dueling for yourself. For your information, some other people are fighting for the ones they care and love."

"Show her, Ed. Show her what it's like to duel from the heart!" Eddy said.

"Duel!" both players said.

**Ed's LP: 2000  
****Nicole's LP: 2000**

Ed chooses which card he'll make after drawing, "Hm... All right, to start, I'll go first with Masaki the Legendary Swordsman!"

With that said, the swordsman appears on the field with a sword at hand.

**Masaki the Legendary Swordsman - ATK: 1100/DEF: 1100**

"Hey, I made my first move!"

Nicole didn't seemed fazed. She closed her eyes and starts to hum. It confuses Ed and his friends on what she was doing. Her cards are face-down, but they're not in play while Nicole had her hand over them.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ed asked.

"Divining my card. I have to choose mystically which one of them is the best." Nicole answered.

"Huh? What are you, a psychic?"

"And the best card would be... the Harpie Lady!" with that said, the monster came to the field, "Her strength is boosted by the mountain's field power bonus."

**Harpie Lady - ATK: 1690/DEF: 1820**

Ed didn't care how strong it was, "I'll still take it on! Masaki, attack!"

The samurai pulls his sword out and charges at the opponent's monster. But it doesn't go as Ed thought it would.

"Ed, no! Land monsters are at a disadvantage to flying monsters!" Eddy implied.

It was too late, the samurai tries to hit the harpie, but it missed as the harpie flies into the sky.

"Monsters that can fly have a magical resistances against monsters that only walk on the earth!"

"So, Ed messed up?" asked Clarissa, worried.

"No, but he attacked too soon before thinking about what Nicole's monster was capable of."

Nicole's monster flies back down to Ed's Masaki and destroys it completely.

**Ed's LP: 1410**

Nicole puts her next card face down, without even looking. Ed keeps wondering how does she does this. His friends now worry of Ed's condition.

_'How can she know what the cards are without even looking at them?'_ Ed thought.

_'Hmph. My little card trick is making this idiot forget about everything he knew about Duel Monsters. All I have to do is keep pushing his buttons...'_ Nicole thought.

_'What do I do? Maybe this one...!'_

He plays the card, "I summon Tiger Ax!"

**Tiger Ax - ATK: 1690/DEF: 1430**

"Thanks to the field power bonus, my tiger gets the same attack as your Harpie Lady and can go on head-to-head!"

Eddy knows it would work, but can't with flying monsters, "You're not thinking straight, Ed! It's still resistant to land monsters!"

"He's right, moron. Tiger Ax is just another handicapped Earth-based monster." Nicole stated before the Harpie Lady destroys Ed's tiger.

**Ed's LP: 1020**

"It'll take more than your land monsters to take down my Harpie Lady. Now, I'll place this card face down without even looking. I'll give you a hint: It's an equipment Magic Card that will help me defeat your next monster in one turn."

_'Again with all that stuff? But can she see my cards too? Since I can't see what see what she's playing next, I have to defend my Life Points. I can't take another chance of losing more!'_ Ed thought as he put his Monster Card face-down.

Nicole sees the defense Ed just played on the monitor, "Oh... The big boy is running scared. Well, let me show you my surprise. Cyber Shield to boost up my Harpie Lady!"

The Harpie Lady's body glows and fades as the Cyber Shield was equipped to her.

**Harpie Lady - ATK: 2190/DEF: 2320**

The monster flies down to Ed's defense and destroys it. Ed's battle was beginning to worse as Nicole keeps messing him up with her psychic powers.

Nicole laughs, "This is so much fun! And I know what you're thinking, the next monster you draw won't safe you."

"Nicole has me down now. If I lose this duel, I lose my only star chip and my only chance to save Sarah! I can't do anything now!" Ed said.

"Take it easy, Ed. Listen, remember what my granddad had taught you about how to play Duel Monsters." Eddy said.

"Don't let her rattle you! She's just trying to psyche you out!" Clarissa rooted.

Nicole turns to Ed's friends, "Stay out of this, losers! Your brainless cheer-leading isn't going to help your moronic friend against the supreme power of my Harpie Lady. Don't you get it? Friendship doesn't win Duels— Never will. It hasn't helped him. He's finished and he knows it."

"Not true!"

"No? I beg to differ, there can only be one champion. On this island and this game, someone could be your best friend today and your worst enemy tomorrow. Once the competition forces you in a Duel, where's your friendship then? That's why the only person a Duelist can trust is himself or herself. I hope that your defeat teaches you this lesson, Ed."

Ed is frustrated from how Nicole was messing with his mind.

"He's losing it. There's no way he's going to make it through this Duel!" Edd proclaimed.

"He needs help! Eddy, help him!" Clarissa begged.

From that, the puzzle starts to glow...

_**"Yu-Gi-Oh!"**_

Eddy changes to Yami Eddy again, "Don't listen to her, Ed! We're here to help you just like how you're always there for us!" he said as Nicole and Ed looked at him, "Trust me on this. She's just trying to use a divide-and-conquer strategy that has been used for centuries. Believe me, I know."

Ed is stunned, "When you get that look in your eye, I believe everything you say."

Nicole laughs, "Do you really think Eddy wants you to be the grand prize winner? He's a Duelist too, you know. To win, you'll have to eventually take him on."

"She's right. We will have to duel. But..."

_**Flashback...**_

"Eddy... You're the greatest friend I'd ever have... Don't worry. We will rescue your grandpa. We'll do it together! We're a team!" Ed said.

"Thanks, Ed." Eddy replied.

_**Flashback End...**_

"We are a team. But I still have to win the contest for Sarah..."

_**Flashback...**_

_********__*I'm sending you this video so that way you won't forget your little sister's face. It looks like I'm running out time. ****__I love you, Ed. Goodbye... I hope to see you again. If I can...*_

_********__****__Flashback End..._

"What do I do? Maybe Eddy's right about this... I have to stop listening to Nicole's nonsense and start using my head for once. I just have to concentrate on how to win the game...!" with that said, Ed goes to his mental mind to concentrate.

_"There's got to be a way to beat Nicole. If I could just figure out how she knows what her cards are. If she's not psychic, there's must be something else she's doing. But what?!"_ he then smelled something, _"Hm...? What's that smell? I never noticed that when my eyes were open... I'm smelling a whole bunch of different perfumes... But why? Where are they coming from? Wait, they're coming from... her cards!"_

"Let's go, moron. It's your turn!" Nicole called out.

_'That's it!'_ Ed thought.

"I know your card trick now, Nicole!" Ed proclaimed, confusing her, "You sprayed all your cards with different perfumes. And by smelling each different scent, you can tell which card is which, even when they are face-down so you don't have to look in order to play your cards. That way, you can psyche the other player out!"

"No way! How can an idiotic moron like you can see my aroma strategy?! It's just impossible!" Nicole questioned, shocked.

"I'll admit, Nicole, you had me going along with all this psychic power stuff. I was too freaked out to think things through because of that. The truth is, you're not a psychic at all! You're just a big fake!"

"All right, Ed! Great work." Yami implied.

"You got her now, Ed!" Clarissa said.

"Amazing brain power, Ed!" Edd complemented.

"Eddy, you were right! Thanks a lot, buddy." Ed smiled to him as Yami did the same.

"Just because you were able to see through my psychic act, doesn't mean that you'll defeat me in a Duel!" Nicole said.

"I think you're wrong. Before you were winning, you were trying to confuse me and trying to pick me against my friends. But I will never turn my back against them. Now that my mind is clear, I know who I can really trust and all you got is your cheap tricks and I won't fall for them this time." Ed stated, "I'm gonna blow your harpies out of the sky with this! Baby Dragon!"

He plays the Baby Dragon in Defense Mode and the monster shows up on the field.

**Baby Dragon - ATK: 1200/DEF: 700**

Now Nicole thinks Ed has lost it, "Ha! That wimpy dragon is your grand play? I only wish it was worth some more so when I devastate you, it would do damage to you and your Life Points. My next card will be Elegant Egotist. Its magic will make duplicates of my Harpie Lady."

The Spell Card took effect and duplicates the Harpie Lady into three. Ed's condition was now even worse when there are now only three Harpie Ladies. Luckily for Ed, Nicole can't attack when the Elegant Egotist is in play.

"Not good..." Ed proclaimed.

"What now?" Clarissa asked, "Ed was struggling when there was only one."

"Hang on, Ed! You can overcome this!" Edd said.

"I know, Double D... But I don't have any cards strong enough to defeat all of them... I'm not sure if I can really win this thing...!" Ed replied, losing faith.

"Don't give up, Ed!" Yami Eddy implied as Ed looked to him, "Think hard about her strategy. She's been using only one Monster Card and strengthening that one card with various Magic Cards. But there is a serious flaw her dueling strategy, Ed."

"Using magic on one card? That's right. She's been powering up her monster at every turn. But if she's had mostly Spell Cards, then the Harpie Ladies must be the only monsters she's ever been using. I bet if I could just defeat her harpies, she won't have any monsters left to play."

"That's right, Ed. Now think, what is the one card that'll help you win?"

"Which of my cards? You tell me..."

_'Wait! I remember! The Time Wizard! This is the kind of tough spot Eddy was talking about. If I could just remember what Eddy's granddad had thought me about the way to use a Magic Card... It's my only chance. But do I have it in my hand?'_ Ed thought.

"If I've known how long it would take for you to make a move, I would've brought a magazine." Nicole said.

"Dang it...! The Time Wizard's not in my hand. I'll have to draw for it..." Ed implied as he goes to draw his card.

_'But... What if I don't get it? What if I lose?'_ Ed thought.

_'Have faith in your cards, Ed! Have faith in yourself!'_ Eddy thought.

_'Man... Here goes! It's all or nothing!'_ Ed drew his card and sees it's a...

"Yes! It's the Time Wizard!" Ed said happily as he played the Time Wizard in Attack Mode.

**Time Wizard - ATK: 500/DEF: 700**

Nicole is confused, "Huh? What good does that do?"

"Don't you know? It's the Time Wizard. It can make time to go fast, causing my Baby Dragon to grow into an even more powerful dragon!"

"That's right, Ed. But that's not the only effect your Time Wizard does." Yami Eddy implied.

The Time Wizard activates the effect and turns the clock forward in time.

"Baby Dragon, transform into Thousand Dragon!" Ed commanded as the small dragon aged into the Thousand Dragon.

**Thousand Dragon - ATK: 2400/DEF: 2000**

"So your dragon's powerful, big deal! My Harpie Ladies still has enough attack power. Attack, my Harpie Sisters!" Nicole commanded, but only to see the harpies had grown old, "What?! What happen to my Harpie Ladies? They've gotten so old!"

**Harpie Sisters - ATK: 1300**

Yami chuckles, "I warned you. A millennia has passed from the playing field and your harpies have become old and crippled. Face it, Nicole. Time's run out for you and your ladies."

Nicole now knows she and her monsters are finished. Ed sees he is about to win his first official Duel.

"I believed! And the cards came right through for me!" said Ed, shocked, "Awesome! Go, Thousand Dragon! Attack the harpies with Inferno Flame Breath!"

The dragon unleashed a huge flame from its nostrils and destroys all of Nicole's monsters, annihilating her entire field and ending the game. Ed had won his first Duel.

**Ed's LP: 1020  
Nicole's LP: 0**

"He did it! Ed won!" Clarissa cheered.

"I knew you would win, Ed!" Edd said.

"Thanks a lot, guys!" Ed gave a thumbs up.

Yami Eddy did the same.

For Nicole, she did not enjoy her first loss in the game, "But how? How could I have lost to an amateur?"

"Hey, Nicole." Ed called, "There's more to Duel Monsters than just winning. If you're ever going to be a champion, you got to learn how to care about someone else besides yourself. Isn't that right, Eddy?"

Yami nodded before turning back to his old self.

_'I'm proud of you, Ed. All that hard work and training payed off. You went from a guy with no brains and carefree-will to a Duelist who battles with his head and his heart...'_ Eddy thought.

* * *

_**The rookie Duelist has won his first Duel and has a long way to go to save his sister's eyesight. Including Eddy for his granddad...**_

**All right, Ed won his very first Duel Monsters game. Awesome. Ed and Eddy only have a few star chips left to go now. ****What will happen next?**

**Remember to REVIEW, FOLLOW, and/or FAVORITE to find out more.**

_**Chapter 7: Attack from the Wilderness**_

**Later!**


	7. Attack from the Wilderness

**Last time, Ed has won his very first Duel against Nicole— A pro he defeated, I tell you! It's not over from there, though. He and Eddy have a long way to go if they want to defeat Pegasus and rescue Eddy's grandfather. Enjoy.**

Director: Cut!  
TheAwesomeONE354: All right, since's that's done... _*Pulls out a Plasma Cutter.*_ Time to bash some heads. Ready, Isaac?  
Isaac Clarke: I was born ready...  
TheAwesomeONE354: Let's go.  
Both: _*Run towards an army of Necromorphs and kills them off.*_

* * *

• "Speech"  
• '_Thoughts'__**  
**_• **Monster's ATK/DEF and LP**

* * *

_****____****__Chapter 7: Attack from the Wilderness_

The gang are walking around the island as Ed was still happy about his first winning in a Duel. He can't stop looking at his prized star chip. The weirdest thing he's done already was drooling over it. As he looked at his two star chips, Ed's friends were a bit weird out by it.

"I think Ed's winning is going through his head." Clarissa proclaimed.

"Maybe. But, honestly, this is Ed's first win in a actual Duel. And he beat Nicole— a professional Duelist— even though she tricked her opponents into thinking she was psychic. I mean, Ed, who would've thought?" Edd said.

"I knew he could do it. I'm really proud of you, big guy. You've really come a long way." Eddy smiled.

Ed smiled at Eddy for his thanks then he hears something growling.

"Uh-oh... Guys, I hear something growling." Ed said as the kids looked around and he starts to panic as it grows louder, "It sound an endangered mole mutant from the belly of Hades!"

"Ed." Eddy said, "That's _your_ belly."

Ed was confused, then felt his stomach rumble, "Oh. Heh-heh. Hey, guys. Did any of you remember to bring any food with you?"

"Sorry, Ed." the kids replied.

Ed groans, "What the heck were we thinking of traveling here with no food? How are we suppose to last the entire competition with nothing to eat?"

"That's a good question, Lumpy. This dueling really takes it out of you. I haven't seen any food stands or restaurants since we got here. The thing Pegasus could at least do was make that stuff." Eddy implied.

"Well, we better have something to eat. I got to have my five basic food groups or else... it's metabolic meltdown!" Clarissa panicked.

"Not sure how's that important..." Eddy said to himself.

"What was that?!"

"Uh, nothing..."

Edd had an idea, "Hang on, guys. I already had it planned out."

The kids were happy Edd could pull through, "Yeah?"

Edd pulls out... a book, "Here it is; the Great Outdoors Survival Guide."

But Eddy and Clarissa were disappointed.

"Can we eat it?" Eddy asked.

"Well, no... But it lists all the plants, roots, grasses, and berries we can eat out here." Edd answered.

Both Eddy and Clarissa were grossed out by that. Honestly, why would Edd have that thing?

Eddy jumps onto Edd's shirt and yells, "Do I look like a squirrel to you, Sock-head?!"

"Nice to have the old Eddy back." Clarissa sarcastically said.

"The old Eddy still makes my armpits sweat, Clarissa." Ed said before she moves away from him a bit.

Eddy continues, "I bet the next thing you want me to eat out here is freaking dog crap!"

"Um, Eddy, I have three things to say: One, that's disgusting, two, not possible, and three... you're standing on my shirt with your filthy shoes." Edd stated.

"Well, maybe if you had brought some food instead of that stupid book, I wouldn't be on your shirt."

"Will you just get off?"

"Fine."

Eddy gets off of Edd and he dusts off his shirt. But something was missing.

"Now since that's done, we'll... Wait. Where's my book?" Edd asked.

Both Eds and Clarissa hear munching and turn to see Ed eating the book.

"My-My book..." Edd said, shocked.

"At least he did us a favor." Eddy implied, "Wait, he has..."

But he was not just eating the book... he had gravy with him as he dipped the book in it.

"Mm, gravy..." Ed said with his mouth full.

Eddy's eye twitched, knowing Ed had food this entire time.

"Oh, Ed..." Eddy said.

Ed turns to his friend, "Hi, Eddy."

"You had food this entire time and you didn't want to share that with us...?!"

"But, it's gravy..."

"Ed... give me the gravy now...!"

"Uh..." Ed said before he starts to run.

Eddy chases after him, "Get back here, you idiot!"

Both Edd and Clarissa chase after Ed and Eddy. Ed was running for his life with the gravy and book in his hands while Eddy was chasing after him for sneaking away food. But then again, he always has gravy in his jacket for some weird reason and Eddy seems to forget that.

"Ed, you give up that gravy right now!" Eddy yelled.

"No! My gravy, Eddy! It must stop my bad belly!" Ed replied.

As they continue running, Eddy was close to grab Ed's jacket, but something was about to happen. Eddy's foot was snatched onto a rope and was hanging upside-down. Ed stopped at his steps and sees his friend was in trouble.

"Eddy!" Ed called.

Edd and Clarissa see Eddy was in trouble too. Something weird was going on.

"Eddy! Are you all right?" Edd asked.

"I-I think so. Whoever set this trap must be _real_ funny." Eddy answered dangling over them.

"Well, whoever also set that trap must be crazy." Clarissa said.

"You're telling me. Now, can you guys help me get down here?"

Then, something comes out of nowhere and cuts the rope, and Eddy falls down. Eddy's friends regroup with him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Clarissa asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Thanks for getting me down, Ed." Eddy said.

"Uh, Eddy? That wasn't me." Ed said.

"Who did that, then?" Eddy looked to the tree and sees a card on there, "Huh? A Duel Monsters card?"

Ed walks to the tree and takes the card out, "Not just any card; it's a Battle Ox."

"Huh? Who in the right mind would use a card to cut down a rope?" Edd questioned.

"Must be a pretty sharp card." Eddy replied.

The sounds of a wild boar came and it scares the group.

"What was that?" Eddy questioned.

"It sound like a boar." Edd proclaimed.

"How can there be animals on a island?" Clarissa asked.

"I don't know. But it's got to be one of Pegasus' tricks."

Ed sees the animal, "Look— There it is!"

The boar comes out of the bushes and charges at the gang. They get ready to move.

"Oh, no. Get ready, guys!" Eddy said.

As the boar was close to attack them, someone stop it.

"Wilfred!"

The boar stops at its tracks as it skids on the earth. The dust fades away and the gang see that it wasn't a boar, it was just a simple pig. They were surprised.

"Huh? It's just a pig." Eddy implied.

"Wilfred!" Ed said, hugging the pig.

"Well, if that's Wilfred, then why...? Uh-oh." Edd said.

"He's the one who set the trap, didn't he?" Eddy asked.

"Yes."

"And he's here, isn't he?"

"Correct, three-haired Ed-boy!"

The kids turned to see a young teen at the age of fifteen standing on the tree. The teen is the Son of a Shepard, Rolf Kazek. He then jumps off the tree and lands on his feet.

"Ah, crap..." Eddy groaned.

"Greetings, Ed boys." Rolf greeted.

"So Rolf, you're in the tournament too?"

"You're correct, loud-mouthed Ed-boy."

"But why do you have a trap set out here? There are no other animals in the forest."

"Well, since Rolf thought of the forest, Rolf thought of hunting for all the great beasts of the wilderness. But the only wild thing I've caught was a loud-mouthed one."

"What?!"

"Easy, Eddy. He's just messing with you." Clarissa implied.

"Whatever..."

"As Rolf was saying, since you have felled right into my trap, you must face me in a Duel!" Rolf implied.

"Hm, guess that explains why you set up that trap. Then again, that doesn't surprise me."

"You dare mock me, Ed-boy?"

"Not really. Just saying."

"Well, do you accept the challenge or will cower out as usual?"

"From the past times, Rolf, I have cowered out of the challenges I put myself in. But this time, I accept." then, Eddy's puzzle glowed...

**_"Yu-Gi-Oh!"_**

After the change, Eddy was Yami Eddy again.

"Time to see what you're truly made of, Rolf. Heard you're a great Duelist with your beasts." Yami Eddy said.

"I wasn't called the 'Duelist of the Beasts' for nothing, Ed-boy." Rolf replied.

With that said, a dueling stadium arrives from the crust of the Earth and sets itself up. Rolf enters the red pod as Eddy enters the blue. His friends were concerned why Rolf was doing this.

"From Rolf's behavior, I don't see what is his problem with Eddy." Clarissa replied.

"Well, he has been acting like this since Kevin dropped out of the tournament." Edd said.

"You don't think that...?"

"Oh, I hope not."

_'So, it looks like Rolf finally wants to settle the score with me. I wonder why though... I done nothing to the guy. Then again, Rolfy's been acting like this since Kevin left. Could it have something to do with that? Does Rolf want revenge against me?'_ Eddy thought.

_'Ed-boy... Rolf could ignore all the things you've done in the past, but what you did to Kevin-boy, Rolf will not forgive you! This Son of a Shepard will avenge Kevin's loss!'_ Rolf thought.

"So Rolf, what should we wager?" Yami asked.

"Rolf wagers... an All-or-Nothing match." Rolf answered.

"What?"

"That's right. And you know what happens. When you lose, you will give up all your star chips and a precious card. If I lose, I will give up all five of my star chips to you."

_'Great, I already had one with Weevil and now, I about to have another one with Rolf. He's definitely serious about this.'_ Eddy thought.

"All right, Rolf. I accept the wager."

"I warn you, Ed-boy, Rolf will not show mercy to you."

"Duel!" both Rolf and Yami said.

**Rolf's LP: 2000**  
**Eddy's LP: 2000**

"I hope Eddy knows what he's doing." Edd implied.

"What do you mean, Double D?" Clarissa asked.

"Rolf is actually one of the best Duelists there is around the Cul-de-Sac— second-best to Kevin. Eddy told me Rolf has dominated all of his opponents with his beasts. Some say he's never been defeated. Not even once."

Clarissa is shocked, "Never... been defeated?"

"I'm afraid so..."

"Hang on, guys." Ed interrupted, "I know it sounds bad, but Eddy's got one thing no one ever has: His belief in the Heart of the Cards."

Clarissa smiles, "You're right, Ed. He will make it out this."

Edd smiles and pats Ed, "Thanks, Ed."

"No problem, Double D." Ed replied.

Edd turns to the Duel, _'Even I hope the Heart of the Cards would help...'_

"To let you know, three-haired Ed-boy, this field will be half land, half forest."

"Very well. I'll start." Yami said as he drew his card, "I summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress in Attack Mode."

**Winged Dragon - ATK: 1400/DEF: 1200**

"And with that, I'll set these two cards face-down and end my turn."

Rolf drew his card, "I summon Great Bill."

With that, a giant duck appears on the field with an over-sized beak.

**Great Bill - ATK: 1550/DEF: 1600**

"Whoa! That's a big duck!" Ed proclaimed.

"No lying there." Clarissa agreed.

"Great Bill, attack his dragon!" Rolf commanded.

The Great Bill charges at the dragon, but Yami Eddy smirks, "Winged Dragon, take flight!"

The dragon moves out of the way by flying up above the bird-beast.

"All right! Rolf didn't think that one through." Ed implied.

"What do you mean?" Clarissa asked.

"Land monsters don't have a chance with flying monsters. So what that means is, Rolf's Great Bill has no chance against Eddy's dragon!"

"Oh, I see."

"It was a foolish mistake to have your monster attack my dragon, Rolf. Your bird-beast has no advantage against him." Yami stated.

"Is that so?" Rolf questioned, confusing Yami, "Great Bill, leap high and take down the dragon!"

With that command, the Great Bill leaps up towards the Winged Dragon, snatches it down and destroys him.

"No, my dragon! How was that possible?"

Rolf chuckles and answers, "It's simple, Eddy. Rolf's Great Bill has the ability to take down any monster with its massive mouth; including flying monsters. And with that, your Life Points decrease."

**Eddy's LP: 1850**

"Didn't see that coming." Edd said.

"Same here." Ed agreed.

"I told you I wasn't going to show you mercy, Ed-boy!" Rolf stated, "With that, Rolf ends his turn. Your move."

_'Man, I did not see that Giant Bill coming when he attacked my dragon. I really got to focus on him. He's one of the toughest second-best Duelists ever— next to Kevin. Never been beaten either. But no matter what happens, I have to believe in my granddad's cards.'_ Eddy thought before he drew his next card.

"I summon Gaia, the Fierce Knight!" Yami implied as the warrior came to the field.

**Gaia, the Fierce Knight - ATK: 2300/DEF: 2100**

"Gaia, destroy his beast!"

With that said, the knight charges at the bird-beast and annihilates it.

**Rolf's LP: 1250**

"Yes! Nice shot, Eddy!" Ed cheered.

"And with that, I'll end my turn." Yami said.

_'It looks like I'll be winning already. This match will a quick one.'_ Eddy thought.

_'That was just a lucky shot by that__ cheating__ Ed-boy. He'll regret this.'_ Rolf thought before he drew his card and smirked.

"I summon Battle Steer!"

A large man-bull appears with a spear at his hands and snorts.

**Battle Steer - ATK: 2150/DEF: 1650**

"A Battle Steer, huh? I'll admit, Rolf, your monster is strong 'cause of the power bonus. But my knight is stronger than your beast." Yami stated.

"I wasn't done." Rolf said, "I add Black Pendent to my great beast!"

"What?!"

**Battle Steer - ATK: 2650/DEF: 2150**

"Now my monster, attack his knight with your Piercing Spear!"

With that command, the bull attacks the knight and destroys it.

**Eddy's LP: 1500**

"This is not good." Edd implied.

"Come on, Eddy..." Clarissa said.

"Next, I'll set this card face-down. Now, Rolf's Battle Steer is the strongest monster on the playing field, Eddy. There's nothing that you can do to stop it." Rolf stated.

"Rolf, I can tell you're still angry. But I don't see why you're angry at me for what happen to Kevin." Yami replied.

"You know what happened, Eddy! I could not forgive you for sending him to his humiliation by dropping out of the tournament. And for that, I will stop at nothing to exact revenge for Kevin-boy and expose that you're nothing but a fake!"

"What makes you think Eddy's a fake just because he beat Kevin?!" Ed asked, "It was Kevin's own fault in the first place!"

"He's the one who tortured Eddy's grandpa!" Clarissa stated, "You're being the exact same thing Kevin was."

"He's corrupted you, Rolf! You have to understand why Kevin really did this!" Edd implied.

"Silence! Rolf has had enough of your lies!" Rolf yelled to Eddy's friends, "Eddy must pay for his crimes."

"Rolf, I know he dropped out of the tournament and was humiliated, but there's no reason to exact vengeance for him." Yami said before he drew his next card, "But believe me, I cannot let you win this Duel. I have a mission to complete here and I will not stop until I do so! I summon the Dark Magician and I'll boost his strength with the Book of Secret Arts!"

**Dark Magician - ATK: 2800/DEF: 2300**

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!"

The Dark Magician points his scepter at the Battle Steer and destroys it.

**Rolf's LP: 1100**

"Ha! Foolish mistake to attack my monster, Ed-boy!" Rolf stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Yami asked.

"Here's the thing— the Black Pendent card not only increases my monster's attack points, but when the monster is destroyed as well as the card and sent to the Graveyard, you lose a total of 500 Life Points!"

"Damn it...!"

**Eddy's LP: 1000**

"Now, it's getting worse for him." Edd implied.

"C'mon, Eddy! You still have a chance to beat him!" Ed rooted.

"Eddy..." said Clarissa, worried.

"And now, since it's my turn..." Rolf said as he drew his card, "I summon Battle Ox!"

**Battle Ox - ATK: 2060/DEF: 1340**

_'Okay, he has the Battle Ox on the field. But why would have a weak monster to...? Wait a minute, I know what he's planning! I have to get rid of the ox now before he can summon his ultimate creature!'_ Eddy thought.

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" Yami commanded.

The magician points the scepter at the ox, but something went wrong.

"Nice try, Ed-boy! I may have let you destroy my steer, but my ox is too important— I activate Negate Attack! Which denies your attack and ends the battle." Rolf stated as a spiral appears and negates the magician's attack.

_'Damn it! It couldn't get through!'_ Eddy thought.

"Now it's my turn, and I summon Mystic Horseman!"

**Mystic Horseman - ATK: 1640/DEF: 1860**

"Oh, no! He's calling out his most powerful monster in his deck." Ed stated.

"What is it, Ed?" Clarissa asked.

"It's the only card that helps him win."

"What?" Edd asked.

"The only card that made him undefeated: The Rabid Horseman."

"That's right!" Rolf said, "By doing so, I play the Magic Card, Polymerization, to fuse my Mystic Horseman and Battle Ox to form... the Rabid Horseman!"

With that said, both beasts fuse together into a hybrid ox-horseman.

**Rabid Horseman - ATK: 2370/DEF: 2050**

"And that's not just it. Rolf activates Ax of Despair, which gives Rolf's horseman's attack power of 1000!"

The horseman's ax was replaced by the Ax of Despair.

**Rabid Horseman - ATK: 3370**

"Now my horseman, kill the Dark Magician with Rabid Rage!"

The horseman charges at the Dark Magician and destroys it. Now it really looks bad for Eddy. His Life Points are low and he's this close to losing. His friends worry he might not win, but he'll make it out of this.

**Eddy's LP: 430**

"Why don't you just admit defeat, Ed-boy? My undefeated horseman is the most powerful card in all Duel Monsters. Just admit defeat and expose you're a lying, cheating worm." Rolf said.

"Rolf... you may call me whatever you want, but I am not the same person as I used to be years ago. This time I fight for the ones I care for..." Yami stated before looking at his friends, "...and ones that can count me. You assume I cheat, but I don't. I play fair and with honor. That's all that matters in this duel."

"Say your lies whenever you want, Eddy. It won't change my opinion on you."

Eddy drew his card, _'This monster's not strong enough. I could set him in defense, but there's no chance of him winning against Rolf's monster... Maybe he's right, I have no way of winning...'_ Eddy then had another thought,_ 'Wait, I still have the cards face-down! Maybe this could work. With the three Magic Cards in my hand against the Rabid Horseman, I can win this...!'_

Yami takes a card out his hand, "I summon the Celtic Guardian and because of the flatland, my guardian gets a field power bonus!"

**Celtic Guardian - ATK: 1740/DEF: 1550**

"Ha! It seems like you finally accept your defeat by summoning that weak monster. Rolf will have the pleasure of defeating you, Ed-boy. Rabid Horseman, destroy his guardian!" Rolf commanded.

The hybrid horseman charges at him as the warrior prepares himself for the attack. The horseman raises his ax overhead and goes to cut him down. But, the attack was blocked and the horseman backed away.

"What?! How was that possible?! Rolf's horseman should've destroyed your elf!"

Yami chuckles, "Rolf, I'm afraid it's your anger and hatred that let you get the best of yourself. Because you didn't remembered the card I set long ago and it's the same card you've used before— Negate Attack. And you already know what it does."

"Damn you, Ed-boy...!"

"And now, it's my turn..." Yami drew his card, "This is it, Rolf. It's time for your undefeated streak to end once and for all! I summon Curse of Dragon!"

The dragon appears on the field next to the guardian.

**Curse of Dragon - ATK: 2000/DEF: 1500**

"Your dragon is strong, but my horseman is still stronger than all your monsters!" Rolf said.

"I wasn't done there, Rolf. I also combine my dragon with the magic of the Burning Land card to wipe your entire forest. Now my dragon, destroy the forest with Dragon Flame!" with that command, the dragon breathes out a large amount of fire around the forest and burns it all the ground, "Next, I play the Trap Card, Dust Tornado. This card allows me to destroy any Magic or Trap Card on the field and the only card that is in play is your Ax of Despair!" he said as a large feathered storm appears on the field and the ax was destroyed from it.

**Rabid Horseman - ATK: 2070/DEF: 1750**

"Foolish Ed-boy, you may have destroyed Rolf's bonus attack, but I still the power to finish you off! Rabid Horseman, destroy his guardian!" Rolf commanded.

The horseman charges at the guardian with fierce might and destroys it.

**Eddy's LP: 100**

"Heh. And you said you were going to end it right here. A fool's words to say before dying." Rolf smirked.

Then for some reason, Yami started to chuckle. In which concerns Eddy's friends and Rolf.

"What...? Why are you laughing when you are losing, Ed-boy?!"

Yami stops then says, "Rolf, you have no idea of what my real plans were, did you?"

"What?!"

"The Celtic Guardian was just a decoy. To prevent you from knowing my real plan."

"W-Wait! You-You mean you have something else up your sleeve?!"

"That's right. My real plan was to destroy your power-ups and the field power bonus in order to weaken your monster and to have him destroy my Celtic Guardian in without losing the rest of my Life Points. That way, I can finish your ox off for good."

"You...! You son of a...!"

Yami draws two cards from his hand, "Now it's time for your streak to end, Rolf! I call the Summoned Skull in Attack Mode and activate the Magic Card, Makiu, the Magical Mist!"

The Summoned Skull appears on the field then the Magic Card plays by water falling onto the field.

"Please. Like that's going to do anything." Rolf said.

"That's where you're wrong, Rolf. My Summoned Skull attacks with electricity and all this water increases monster's attack power by 1000." Yami stated.

**Summoned Skull: ATK: 3500/DEF: 1200**

"But that means my fused monster is vulnerable to attack...!"

"Exactly. Summoned Skull, destroy the Rabid Horseman with Lighting Strike!" Yami commanded.

The monster then creates a large electrical around him and destroys the Rabid Horseman completely. It ultimately bring Rolf's Life Points down to 0 and Eddy wins the game.

**Eddy's LP: 100  
Rolf's LP: 0**

"Yay, you did it, Eddy!" Ed cheered.

"Amazing strategy, my friend!" Edd complemented.

_'Eddy... I knew you would win...'_ Clarissa thought.

Rolf was in disbelief, "It can't be...! Rolf has lost...! But to a... a...!"

"A cheater?" Yami finished, "Yes, Rolf. You have lost. But not to a cheater like you assumed. I do play with honor, loyalty and respect to other Duelists. But I got to admit, your Beasts deck were tough to beat."

"Ed-boy..." said Rolf, stunned then gives a thumbs up, "Rolf congratulates you on your winnings! It was an amazing strategy you just did. Rolf sees the truth now."

Yami smirks and does the same to Rolf. Later, Rolf and Eddy stand in front of each other and shook hands out of respect. Eddy's friends smile to see the old Rolf back.

"Rolf will never forget this great duel, Ed-boy." Rolf said.

"Same here, Rolf." Eddy agreed.

"Here are your winning star chips." he said as he gave his five stars to Eddy, "Rolf apologizes for his rude behavior. Rolf sees you were all telling the truth of Kevin-boy. It looks like it's time for this Son of a Shepard to— how you say— pack up and go home."

Before Rolf walks away, Eddy stops him, "Rolf, wait. Despite what happened in the Duel and in the past, I'm sorry for all those times I mocked your country. Even though I don't know where you're from. But..." Eddy gives back Rolf only three star chips, "...you deserve to keep on going in the tournament. And who knows? Maybe we'll duel again in the finals."

Rolf smiles and takes the star chips, "Rolf thanks you for your kindness, Ed-boy. You're not really the same person as you were those years ago. Maybe after this tournament is all over, we could— how you say— hang out more?"

"I'd like that."

The gang smiled at how Rolf was more of becoming their ally instead of an enemy. Then they hear growling and it's coming from Ed's stomach.

Ed chuckles, "Uh, Rolf, do you have any food to eat?"

"Of course Rolf has food! Come friends, let Rolf show you to his grand buffet!" Rolf said.

They follow Rolf back to his hiking place and see the food he had, but unfortunately, it was too good to be true as it was mostly his country's food. Edd, Eddy and Clarissa were grossed out. Pretty much, this is worse than Edd's book.

"Come enjoy the feast, my good friends!" Rolf said.

No one wanted any, but Ed didn't really cared what he eats as he chowed down on the feast as well as Rolf.

"Well, there's no stopping Ed when it comes to dueling and eating, huh?" Edd said.

"Even though he's our friend, he's still a bit gross." Clarissa said.

"Not really that surprised from Lumpy. I expected him to do so anyway. Besides, this is actually his reward for beating Nicole." Eddy said.

"Good point."

* * *

_**The score has finally settled and Rolf's vengeance for Kevin is no longer concerned. Eddy now has five star chips and only five more to go...**_

**Remember to REVIEW, FOLLOW, and/or FAVORITE.**

_**Chapter 8: Everything's Relative**_

**Later!**


End file.
